Mary Elson
by thehistoryfreak13
Summary: Mary Elson lives in London with her Aunt and little brother. Going to an exclusive private school on scholarship, Mary's life is peaceful and eventful as she preps for her senior year. All of her peace is disturbed when the school's gang, F4, decides to make her their next target. Daniel Rothford hates Mary for her attitude and status, but could there be more to his hatred.
1. Chapter 1

Mary awoke that morning to the lack of warmth that she expected from her blankets and the ringing of her Aunt Diana's shrieking. Groaning May curled into a ball, her bare feet rolling like snails hiding in their shell. Yes that is what she was going to compare herself to, a snail.

"Mary would you wake up already! You're going to be late for school!" her Aunt Diana screamed shaking Mary so much that it would have rattled her if not for the fact that she did this every morning. Eyes snapping open, Mary fought back the urge to hurl a dozen curse words and retorts, a bad tendency she had these days. Biting her lip, Mary struggled to get to a sitting position, her muscles aching and cracking in the process. Mary hissed groaning even louder than before. This didn't look good for her day at all.

"Mary honey, come on! You've got to make a good impression at school and that includes arriving on time always—"

"Yeah I know I know Auntie God. I'm up I'm up," Mary said sullenly waving off at her mother to go away, as she went towards her closet. Mary's aunt stopped talking a wide grin spreading across her tired face, as if she had just won a victory. After brushing out the stale taste that remained in her mouth and freshening up, Mary ran for her room searching for her clothes. Locating her uniform Mary quickly got dressed, thoughts of school roaming in her head.

Mary went to St. Olenna's Academy, a private school in London, well known for its exclusive reputation and advanced education. Not to mention the highly expensive tuition, as Mary was reminded everyday by the rich snobs she went to school with. Not that any of the students paid much attention to her, for Mary had made perfectly sure of that.

Since Mary was on scholarship, she knew she could never fit in with the crowds of girls with designer bags or the boys with famous parents. No Mary mostly kept to herself, with her only other friend, Zoe who was also on partial scholarship. At the thought of Zoe, Mary's mind suddenly went into shock.

"CRAP! Zoe's waiting for me!" she shouted grabbing her over the shoulder bag. Entering the kitchen Mary found her Aunt Diana preparing her lunch, her clothes wrapped up for work. Her Aunt Diana worked as a secretary at a doctor's office downtown. Mary little brother, Jaime sat in his chair playing with his food like the adorable six year old he was. Mary grabbed her lunch landing a small kiss on her aunt's cheek and giving her bother a pat on the head, before hurdling down the stairs.

Mary rushed out onto the damp street, tugging her heavy bag as she ran for her and Zoe's meeting place. Every morning they met up at the corner three blocks away from the train station.

The sky was a bluish orange, the sun rising up into the early morning. Mary had always had to wake up earlier than most before school since it was so far to get to. Though she could do without the exhaustion, she could never get used to how beautiful the sunrise was, especially in the fall with all the leaves all around. She loved the fall, the colors, the cool air that rushed through her hair and skin.

Mary had always loved the fall, her father had used to take her around to the parks and play with her in the leaves, tickling her and laughing as her mother videotaped the whole thing. The thought of her dad made Mary squirm a little and she surged more forward, hoping to rid of the frustration within her.

"Mary!" Zoe called ahead zipping Mary's attention away from the unpleasant memories. A wide smile curving on her face, Mary waved back at her closest friend.

"Wow, no offense Mary but you look awful," Zoe said pointing at Mary's hair, which she hadn't bothered to mane this morning. Mary snorted, weaving through her hair self-consciously.

"Well at least now I know what your priorities are, my hair," said Mary.

"You would say the same thing if you had a good look at yourself. Did you even look at a mirror this morning?" said Zoe. Mary gives her a dirty look quickly threading her irritating curly hair into a braid.

"Enough about my hair," she said finishing the last knot of her braid. "We better go if you ever want a look at the choir listings."

They both made their way into the train station, accompanying one another in the busy haze of the subway.

After going through the three stops Zoe and Mary approached the grounds of St. Olenna's Academy, closing together amongst the string of luxury cars that surrounded the school's front driveway.

All around students strolled from their designer cars, girls walking in their luoboudins, boys riding their expensive BMW's, all giving neither Mary nor Zoe a second notice.

"You know I'm really feeling for this fall dance," said Zoe stopping in front of the promotional poster. Mary gave her a knowing look.

"Oh and who do you suppose would want to go with us genius," said Mary.

"Well I mean we might go together and see how things go. Who knows we might meet some handsome stranger," said Zoe, her eyes getting all dreamy and cloudy. Mary rolled her eyes, dragging her friend by the arm and leading her to their adjoining lockers.

"Handsome stranger? You've been watching too many romance films my friend."

"Oh look whose talking. You're one of the biggest Jane Austen fans I know. No you're the epitome of classic romance novels. And yet you find the idea of meeting a handsome stranger laughable."

"I find it laughable because each one of these novels always proves how judging by looks kicks you in the ass," Mary said patting Zoe's shoulder.

"Mary its 'arse' not 'ass'. Seriously, your accent sometimes gets to me. You Americans always say things so provocatively."

Mary huffed. Yes she was born in America and it seemed like everyone had the need to bring up her nationality to the conversation. Somehow whenever people heard her accent they treated her like some weird bimbo.

"That has nothing to do with my nationality, and you know it your Brit," Mary muttered as she searched for her textbooks. "Anyways, getting away from the my accent, have you finished your applications for University yet?"

Zoe went silent then looking away, avoiding eye contact. Uh oh, Mary thought glancing warily at her friend.

"You didn't even work on them this weekend did you?" Mary said crossing her arms over her chest. Zoe's guilty expression deepened as she continued to stare at the ground. "Figures," she muttered. "Zoe comes on you prom-"

Mary's usual tirade was cut off though by the sound of a loud cry. The whole hall went silent and both Zoe's and Mary's heads turned toward the source of the shriek.

A boy from their, whose name Mary couldn't recall, was standing frozen in front of his locker, a large red sticker stuck to the front. Mary's blood froze at the sight and she noticed everyone in the room freeze in fear.

"Tom got the red mark," a voice called and the hall erupted in hushed whispers and everyone started to rush ahead, probably to get the hell away from the as possible.

"Mary we should go before they come," Zoe whispered tugging on Mary arm. Mary only nodded rushing towards the staircase, her sympathies for Tom and the hell he was going to face.


	2. Chapter 2

"You think Tom will be alright," Zoe asked her nails clinging to Mary's arm like claws. Mary didn't flinch not wanting to heighten Zoe's worry anymore that was possible.

"I don't know, those guys aren't well known for being merciful," Mary said, refusing to look back at Zoe. "Come on let's get to class." But before they could head forward Mary stopped dead in her tracks spotting other students around her doing the same thing.

"Mary what's wrong-" Zoe's voice cut off once she got a good look at what was coming at them right ahead.

Before them groups of boys came walking down the hall, their tall forms looming over everyone in the hall as they all backed away in awe and fear. Mary dragged her friend to the side, not wishing to cause any more drama in her school that she didn't need.

"Oh gosh its them, the F4," a girl in to their right squealed.

"They are so hot, I never get sick of watching them."

"Look at Daniel Rothford, he's so amazing."

"And heir to the biggest company in Britain," another girl whispered in a gleeful voice. Mary glared in disgust at the girls. Seriously, all these people cared about was money, she though to herself.

Mary then glanced at the F4 who walked down the hall in a cool and impressive manner. She had to admit they were all good looking, all tall and all with different features of their own.

The leader Daniel Rothford was tall with long black hair that curled at its ends, his large muscles giving him an impressive and fearful form. His friends included boys from the richest families in Britain, Will Rhys, Josh McGhee, and Callum Andrews.

"They really are lookers aren't they," Zoe said in a hushed tone. Mary gave a reproachful look.

"They might look nice in appearance, but they're all rotten to the core."

"Let's just hope they never hear you say that," Zoe said with a small smile. Mary grinned and turned away from the spectacle to head to class.

Mary didn't have many classes with Zoe, so they parted ways as Mary made her way to English class. She took her usual seat in the back of the class, taking out her copy of Othello, which was the Shakespeare play that hey were going over now. She sat there writing the continuation of her short story that she had started in math class yesterday.

Even due to her lack of romantic experience, Mary couldn't help but write romance stories. Part of her Austen addiction probably, she thought with a small smile. Zoe had been right; Mary was a fanatic when it came to the classics, for they were always the books that portrayed the most emotion. Much better than the modern romances she would find in the grocery store counter these days.

Things continued in their usual pattern throughout the day, her classes zoomed in and out of her attention, faces and people zooming past her vision in large acceleration.

"I heard Tom ran away from school the minute he saw the red mark," Zoe whispered at Mary when she took her seat in their history class.

"Why would he do that? He's coming back right?" Mary asked suddenly feeling concern for the unknown Tom.

"I don't know," Zoe, said, "No one has seen him, not even the F4, wand they've been looking."

"Not too hard I'd imagine," Mary said taking out their assigned reading for history. "Those guys seriously have nothing better to do than beat down on a defenseless guy. What did he do that was so terrible?" Before Zoe could answer, a high bubbly voice answered for her.

"He thought he could stand up to the F4 and paid the price." Mary glanced behind her and groaned. Chasity Brown sat there with her plastic friends glaring at the both of them. "No one stands up to Daniel, especially poor trash like him," she added with a sneer at Mary specifically. Zoe looked down, her face turning bright red. Mary didn't care though, Zoe had always been awkward with confrontation, which was probably a good trait compared to Mary's tendency to fight with people with people that pissed her off.

Rage seared Mary's blood, her pulse going erratic and fast as eh tried to contain her anger. Chasity and her friends waited, looking at Mary with self-satisfaction. Mary struggled to compose herself, smoothing anything that resembled anger for frustration in her face.

"I see," she answered turning her back at the girls.

"You know people like you should really go and find your own place," Chasity

Continued from behind. "I mean it's disgusting how your kind always tries to mingle with us."

Mary sighed, staring at the board in front of her, trying to drown out Chasity. Thankfully, Professor Richards cleared her voice and began the lecture, silencing Chasity for now.

Zoe glanced at Mary with an anxious expression. "You okay," she mouthed, glancing nervously behind her. Mary nodded giving her best friend a small smile before going back to her notebook.

At the end of the lecture, thankfully Chasity found some other amusement in her new Coach purse, which she had, began flaunting with her friends. Mary grabbed Zoe by the shoulder and rushed out of the classroom, before anyone could notice them.

"You have lunch now," Zoe asked Mary glancing at her watch. Mary nodded. "I'll see you after school them."

Mary made her way down the hallway to her usual spot at the music room. No one ever went there during her lunch period and she had always liked how no one could disturb her there.

Taking off her jacket and loosening her tie, Mary sat down on the floor and took out her rusted copy of Jane Eyre and ancient mp3 player. She smiled as she flipped through the pages, locating where she left off. Ah, 'I am no bird, no net ensnares me', Mary thought. She sat there quietly eating, listening to Pandora, and reading for a while, her attention totally far away . . . . . . ..

"Excuse me could you not hum like that," said a voice from her side. Mary froze slowly looking next to her. Her eye caught a head with dirty blonde hair laid out on a stool, where a boy appeared to be sleeping.

Mary literally yelped in shock, knocking over her juice box. "Wha- How long were you there?!" she cried in outrage, getting to her feet. The boy's body tensed at her shrieking, his eyes opening in the process. He got to a sitting position, his eyes drooping with exhaustion. His hair flung up in a weird Afro way, giving him the most ridiculous bed head she had seen. He began to scratch the back of his neck, his eyes lazily glazed, giving Mary the distinct impression of a cat.

"Well," she repeated her hands placed on her hips. The boy yawned, looking up at her for the first time.

"Seriously, do you always hum when you read? Can't you see people are trying to sleep," he said stretching out his arms. Irritation caught Mary and she clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Of course I didn't see! How the hell would I have seen you, with you hidden like that?" The boy looked suddenly surprised when she spoke.

"American eh? Didn't expect that . . . Do you always shout like that?" Mary have him an unfathomable look and turned away to pick up her jacket. "Ah are you shy now?"

"Who's shy? I'm merely putting on my jacket," Mary said through clenched teeth. She packed her lunch roughly pulling her bag over her shoulder and heading out the door. "You can have the room, I'm leaving. Enjoy sleeping your damn cat," she hissed slamming the door behind her.

Mary made her way through her classes without much incident, trying her hardest to forget what had happened in the music room. Zoe and her had had their last class together, French.

Mary hadn't bothered telling Zoe about what had happened, hoping to forget about the whole ordeal. She would need a new place to eat lunch now though, she thought digging her pen into her notebook in frustration.

"So are you in for the Fall Dance," Zoe asked a pleading look on her face. Mary groaned quietly.

"Come on Zoe. You really want to endure that crap. Haven't you realized its just going to be a place where people find the excuse to hump each other and drink till they pass out?

"One: they won't be getting drunk on campus, that'll just be in the parking lot. And two: honestly, is that really what your Americans do at parties?" Mary giggled recalling how things had gone back in her old high school.

"What? Please don't tell me that your Brits are so clean and perfect. You guys have a higher divorce rate than America. And look at all the scandals you always get into," Mary added with a mischievous smile. Zoe nudged Mary's foot, trying her hardest to mask the smile that Mary knew way forming.

"Oh shut it, I'm not getting into this argument with you," she hissed. The bell rang and everyone rose to leave, Mademoiselle Claire shouting out reminders for the homework.

Zoe went ahead of Mary, smashing her notes back into her book bag. Mary grinned at her.

"Why because I always win?"

"No! Gah, can we just go please!"

"I don't want to," Mary whined banging her head on her hand.

"Please, please, please, please," Zoe, begged jumping up and down, a tight grip on Mary's hands.

"Are you a bunny rabbit?"

"Mary!"

"Ok fine, fine! I'll go with you-" her voice was cut off by Zoe's cry of glee and bear like hug that followed it.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she squealed shaking Mary until she was dizzy.

"But I have conditions your weirdo," said Mary holding out her fingers in some plea to clam her best friend.

"Who cares, you're coming! God I can't wait-" Slam!

Zoe tumbled into something big and rocklike, her body slamming into the floor. She landed on the ground with a small 'oof', landing on top of someone else. Mary froze looking at whom her friend had landed on.

"Ehh, God I'm so sorry! Mary come and help me-" her voice cut off when she knocked down at the boy below her. Daniel Rothford gave her a deep glare, his face a stone sculpture of pure rage.

Zoe's body tensed up and tears threatened to pour down her lovely face. The rest of F4 was standing behind Daniel, looking with equal amounts of shock registered in their face.

Mary bent down and grabbed Zoe by her collar trying to get her the hell away from Daniel Rothford's glare.

"Woah Dan, you alright? Easily knocked down you are,' teased one of his friends, a ginger head with freckles on his cheeks.

"Shut up," Rothford hissed getting to his feet, glaring at Zoe. Zoe tensed next to Mary, her body literally shaking.

"I-I-I is so sorry. I wasn't looking-"

"Sorry?" said Rothford brushing dust off his jacket. "What the hell of a difference does sorry make." Zoe flinched at his harsh tone backing away toward Mary. Mary tensed for Zoe. This wasn't good at all, they had leave now. Mary looked at the F4 and caught one of them looking at her. Piercing grey eyes met hers and Mary nearly yelled in shock. It was the music room boy, standing behind his two friends. He stared at Mary with a mixture of shock and boredom.

"L-l-let me make it up to. I'll pay for dry cleaners on your uniform," said Zoe. Mary stared at Zoe, hating the way this guy was scaring her.

"Really? Like a street scrap like you could afford such a thing," he said looking over Zoe with a sneer. His gaze went to Mary glancing over her form with the same look of mockery and disgust. "Let me guess . . . Scholarship students?"

The ginger and black haired friends came up, their faces scrutinizing Zoe.

"I don't know Dan, she's pretty cute. She has a nice face," the ginger commented.

"Hehe, seriously Will? I prefer older women. What do you think Callum?" He turned to look at the blond boy who had still been staring at Mary. Before she could answer, Mary grabbed Zoe's hand and pulled her away and started to walk away.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Mary hissed, speed walking down the corridor, ignoring the stares and whispers they were getting from the surrounding students.

"Hey Clutzilla I'm not through with you!" Rothford roared at the top of his voice.

"Hey cuties don't go!" Will cackled.

Mary gritted her teeth, refusing to look back at the F4, her rage barely being contained within her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Zoe! Zoe! Wake up!" said Mary anxiously as she watched her friend shake in her seat in the train. Zoe's whole body was trembling, her hands ball at her ears as if she was just given a death threat. Mary's hands rubbed at Zoe's shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Zoe it'll be alright, they are all talk," said Mary hugging Zoe tenderly. Zoe didn't reply at first, her body drenched in fear. Dear lord, Mary thought, what the hell is wrong with these guys.

"Mary. . . I can't believe I hit Daniel Rothford," Zoe wheezed. "Oh God, he is gonna get me next. I'm gonna end up like Tom." Mary hushed her patting her on the head.

"No you won't, you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to let that happen. You never said anything to provoke that guy, he probably will forget about it tomorrow," Mary said. Zoe kept shaking her head, as if Mary hadn't said anything.

"No they never forget, that's what makes them famous. Daniel is notorious-"

"Enough Zoe, it's going to be fine," Mary cut her off her patience waning. I'll be there for you and we will avoid those guys until they totally forget about you. You only smacked into the guy. If he were a man, he would forget about it and focus on more important things."

Mary played with Zoe's golden waves, giving her a comforting smile. Zoe stared back and nodded. Mary hugged her even tighter, vowing to herself that she would protect her friend.

"How about this, why don't you sleep over at my place and I'll help you out tomorrow in avoiding those guys. Will your parents mind?" Mary asked warily, knowing very well how Zoe's parents were a little prejudice against Mary. Zoe shook her head.

"No my dad is away on a business trip and mom is cool with you," she said getting up as the train pinged for their stop. This shocked Mary.

"I thought your mom thought I was some unmannered Yankee," Mary said well for the change of subject. Zoe sniffled as she let out a weak laugh.

"That was only because when you came over you told her all those stories about what kids in America do."

"Hey I thought I was educating her on my culture," Mary said with feigned surprised.

"Yeah by telling her how teenagers are well known for-"

"Okay okay we don't need people hearing how depraved I am," Mary said covering Zoe mouth. She glanced around and saw that people were looking at them, probably listening to their conversation.

They both had arrived to Mary's place later and spent the night mostly going over the French project they would have due later the next week. Zoe hadn't brought up the F4 again for the rest of the night, much to Mary's relief. But Mary noticed her discomfort and uneasiness throughout the night. Even Aunt Diana had noticed, as Zoe hadn't been her usually chipper self at dinner. Aunt Diana loved Zoe and the feeling was mutual.

"Mary did something happen at school. Zoe doesn't look too well," Aunt Diana whispered in Mary's ear as she dried the dishes. Mary looked down.

"Some kids were bothering us, but she is overreacting. I've got her back, you don't need to worry Aunt Diana," said Mary with a smile. Her aunt grinned, ruffling with Mary's hair, which was let down now.

"You remind me of your mom so much the more I watch you grow," her aunt said warmly.

"Well I am her daughter, that does happen."

"Don't be smart with me."

"It's called a sense of humor, Aunt Diana."

"No it's called being a smart mouth, which is not something I want your brother to have," she said disapprovingly.

"Where is Jaime anyway," Mary asked looking behind her, noticing the lack of noise in the room.

"He's asleep. He's exhausted from the field trip he had today, so I put him to bed."

Mary nodded turning to finish the last of the dishes. "Well, I'm headed to finish my homework. I'll be up late, night," said Mary giving her Aunt a small kiss to the cheek before heading to her room.

Mary and Zoe stayed up till midnight working until they decided to turn in.

"So you'll help me avoid those guys?" Zoe asked her voice nervous.

"Of course," Mary replied. "We don't need trouble and you and I stick together remember." Zoe smiled at that and snuggling inside her sleeping bag.

"Night," Mary said.

"Night."

That night Mary sleeps deeply and dreamlessly, so much so that when she woke she felt like she didn't get enough sleep. Mary went to her mirror pulling her hair into a neat side ponytail, her wavy brown hair curling at her side.

Her and Zoe headed toward school, Zoe's hand gripping Mary's sleeve in a tight grip. Mary wanted to comfort her friend, but she herself wasn't feeling too great. Her exhaustion caught up to her spirits, making her insides squirm.

"Mary maybe we should skip class," Zoe suggested as they neared the school's entrance, siding away from the rows of cars. Mary shook her head.

"As much as I love that idea, I don't think that it would be the wisest thing in the world."

"Why not?" Zoe's head zipped all around, looking for any sign of the F4.

"Our scholarships have conditions which include a limited amount of unexcused absences," Mary said. "Stop worrying, those guys don't look the type to wake up this early to go to school."

They went their way to the lockers. Mary tried to ignore the stares that were all planted on Zoe, as they went to get their things.

"I'm so nervous. Everyone keeps staring . . .. That's it I'm skipping debate. Can I have lunch with you in the lunch room." Mary avoided her urge to groan, knowing how desperate Zoe must be.

"Well I can't eat in the music room today, so I'm ok with it,' Mary shrugged. Zoe nodded and followed Mary as they went to their classes. Mary accompanied Zoe to her class.

"Okay I'll meet you at the lunch room after Math okay? I have a quiz so I might be late," said Mary.

Zoe nodded giving Mary a grateful smile. "See you then."

Mary kept her head down throughout her classes, her mind elsewhere. Had they really nothing to worry about like she told Zoe? Or was she only fooling herself? Surely Rothford wouldn't be so focused on retribution on a girl so sweet as Zoe? Mary sighed gazing at the clock for the time to pass by more quickly. The sooner she could finish with class, the sooner she could get to Zoe.

Math came and Mary nearly cursed right then and there at the sight of the quiz. Three pages worth of material. Damn, Mary thought, Zoe is going to have to wait for me. Mary scribbled as much as she could, glancing back at the clock every minute, her worry heightening as she neared ending of the class period.

The bell rang and everyone was still seated, cramming over the quiz. Sweat dripped down Mary's forehead, her fingers shaking as the fear for Zoe rose inside her. Five minutes past. Ten minutes past. Fifteen minutes . . ..

"Done," she muttered rushing out of her seat and throwing the quiz at her professor before running out of the door.

Sprinting down the empty halls, Mary couldn't get rid of the nasty ache in her gut. The entry to the cafeteria was blocked by a swarm of students when Mary entered.

"What's going on," she asked a girl next to her, her eyes searching for Zoe in the crowd.

"The F4 is at it again. They are attacking some girl in the center of the cafeteria. Poor thing," the girl replied shaking her head. Mary's blood froze before her inner panic took ahold of her.

"Hope Rothford let's us get a piece when he's done," a couple of guys snickered ahead of her.

Mary shoved her way through the crowd adrenaline pumping through her veins in a frightening acceleration, her pulse beating erratically. Mary wheezed to the front looking upon the spectacle in front her.

Daniel Rothford was slamming eggs at Zoe, who was bending on the ground crying as Will stood there with two girls laughing and videotaping the whole thing. Students were all over the cafeteria staring at the spectacle in a mixture of amusement and fear. Mary caught sight of Chasity sneering at Zoe, taking pictures with her phone. Mary gaped, staring at this all, her horror and rage uncontainable. She looked around, where were all the damn teachers? Were they going to sit here and let Zoe suffer like this at the hands of these guys?

Daniel Rothford picked up another egg and raised his hand and slammed it into Zoe's head again. Zoe let out a pained cry at the hit. Heat filled Mary, her blood boiling with utmost rage.

Without thinking, without any realization at what she was doing, Mary dropped her book bag and ran at them.

"Enough," Mary snapped coming in between Rothford and Zoe, masking her friend's form from the beast. Mary raised her hand her eyes warning and threatening. They whole room went silent, Mary's voice echoing in the room. Everyone's eyes were on her; all shocked that someone dared to step in.

"M-M-Mary," Zoe said trying to contain a sob. Mary didn't reply for she could only glare at the monster that stood in front of her, his eyes wide with surprise and rage.

"Stop it already," Mary repeated, shifting her body more towards Zoe, covering her completely from view. The beast breathed heavily, his meaty hands balling into large tight fists. His arms shook, his face turning scarlet with anger. The seconds past by like hours, all eyes on Daniel and Mary, waiting for what would happen next.

Surprisingly, a mocking laughter escaped from Daniel Rothford's lips and he lowered his fists, looking Mary up and down.

"I remember you. You were the little mouse that scuttled away yesterday. And now you want to play the hero." He sneered placing his hands inside the pockets of his jacket. Mary didn't reply, raising her eyebrows at him.

"So what now 'hero'? I'm not quite done with this one, so why don't you come back later and pick her up then." Mary's jaw clenched at his condescending tone, her fingers curling into a tight fist. "Hmm," he said tilting his face at her, daring her to disobey him.

"That's not happening," she hissed, trying her best to smooth over the rage forming on her face. Rothford laughed at her glancing at his friends.

"Didn't you hear me, Scholarship girl? I said to go away, your services aren't needed."

"And who said I gave a damn what you need," said Mary. The smile of Rothford's face disappeared, an ugly frown forming.

"Hey Dan I think she's serious. Hahaha that's sure a first," Will said from behind them.

Rothford stared at his friend for a minute a smile forming across his smooth face. He turned back at Mary, a dangerous grin forming, making Mary's insides crawl.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean for this scrap?" he said pointing down at Zoe, who shook in response. Zoe rose to her feet and clung to Mary's back. Mary grabbed her best friend's hand, keeping a tight grip on it, hoping to reassure her of everything.

"Yes," said Mary staring back at Rothford without flinching.

"You sure, I'm giving you one last warning poor girl." Mary tensed at that, her body literally shaking in rage. Mistaking her reaction for fear, Rothford smirked, raising his hand to her cheek. "I didn't think so, I mean you don't want this mediocre face to get rusted." Mary smacked his hand away, irritated that he though to touch her.

"Yes, now are you done?" Mary interrupted glaring back at his stupid face. Silence followed and no one spoke, Rothford staring at her for a long moment.

Suddenly, he backed away his hands raised up in defeat.

"Okay, Mary." He uttered her name as if it were some disgusting rodent. "Okay. But," he said raising his finger threateningly over her face. "You're next."

Rothford bent away from her, backing away slowly.

"Let's go guys," he said strolling away. Mary didn't bother to look at any of them as they past, her form frozen in place, the shock and anger pasting her there.

As soon as the F4 left the room started to buzz in excitement, all talks surrounding Mary's embarrassing display, but she didn't care. As soon as the F4 was lost in sight, Mary put her arm around Zoe leading her away towards the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mary I can't believe you did that! Do you realize what they are going to do to you— ahh."? Zoe hissed in pain as Mary continued to rub her head clean from the raw eggs that stuck.

"I'll think about that later, right now we need to clean you up," said Mary. Zoe didn't listen thou, her sobs getting stronger, her whole body shaking. "Sweetie, shhh, shhhh it'll be alright. I'm so sorry I wasn't there sooner, damn that Daniel Rothford." Mary put down the napkin in her hand and gave Zoe a hug, patting her back affectionately.

"What happened? When did they attack you?" Zoe sniffled, her answer coming out in terrible hiccups, her voice raw and bare.

"W-well I was next to the cafeteria entrance, waiting for you just looking through my phone. And then I look up and see Daniel Rothford in my face with this big grin on his face. He went on about me being alone and how I should make up for knocking him out yesterday." Zoe shuddered, rubbing her arm where she pointed to a large red imprint on her skin. "He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the middle of the cafeteria hall and shouted stuff about how I was going to be made an example of and then he started throwing the eggs at me."

"And no one came to help you," Mary gasped in horror, smoothing over the Zoe's red skin. She shook her head, fresh tears dropping from her cheeks. "How come your head hurts?" Mary asked in a low voice, trying desperately to contain her rage in front of the hurt Zoe.

"He h-hit the eggs really hard and shoved me by the head a couple times—no no, Mary! Don't," Zoe pleaded as Mary rose to her feet. "You're going to be a target now! You need to skip school for a while. Please, for me."

"I can't Zoe, you know I can't," said Mary. "I'm just going to have to endure it. Don't worry Zoe. I knew what I was getting into when I entered the cafeteria." She paused her mind going into deep thought. Zoe wasn't in their range anymore, and she was too delicate to deal with the F4 . . . Mary glanced at Zoe noting the bruises on her arm in anger. Plus she wouldn't last if they kept up with what they were doing. The best solution would have to be if Zoe wasn't around her anymore. Mary sighed sadness taking ahold of her at the potential loss of her only friend here.

"Zoe, I'm thinking that you need to stay away from me for awhile." Mary lifted her finger quickly as Zoe started to argue. Her mouth shut down and she relaxed waiting for Mary's next word. "Until they get bored, at school keep your distance so they don't target you. If you see them, run the other direction you got it," Mary said her hand resting on Zoe's shoulder. "Okay!" Zoe frowned shaking her head.

"I'll put a counter proposal. I just stay clear whenever those guys come for you. I'm not abandoning you, and that's the end of it," she said finally. Mary sighed giving Zoe a small smile. She nodded and got to her feet.

"Come on, let's go to class."

After the lunch bell rang, Zoe and Mary parted ways, Zoe to her math class, Mary to physics. Mary wound her way through the busy corridors of St. Olenna's. Dozens of students rushing up and down to their classes, all of them found some way to spare a glance or stare at Mary.

Every so often, Mary would catch people gossiping about to one another. Some were comments of appreciation and admiration. Others weren't so lovely.

"That girl's going to be gone by tomorrow," Chasity called loudly as Mary walked by.

"How dare she disrespect Daniel," another girl whined.

"No wonder she is so poor, no class."

Mary stared at the ground, her face heated with rage, her jaw clenched tightly. Mary crossed the courtyard to the other side of the school, headed slowly to the science wing. Entering into her classroom Mary caught sight of Daniel Rothford seated at the right hand corner of her classroom. Since when had he been in her class? The other members of the F4 were seated next to and behind Daniel, all busy with their own conversation. At that moment all Mary wanted to do was turn around and run home, safe and cuddled in with a book.

'Get a grip Mary,' she thought to herself. If you leave now they win and you have to deal with Dr. Smith's attendance speech. Taking a deep breath, Mary went and took her usual seat at the back of the classroom, her whole body tensing. She dropped her bag and slid behind her desk, grabbing her notebook and glasses, refusing to look to her left at the F4. Bending over her notebook, Mary started to read over her Physics notes, hoping that Newton's laws of motion would divert her brain elsewhere from the lunch ordeal.

Since when had the F4 been in her physics class? Did they just enter, or was her attention span that low? Remembering the fact that Mary couldn't even remember the names and faces of most of her classmates, she thought of the later. Mary shook her head, and continued to look over her notes, making a note in the back of her head to warn Zoe about any members that might be in her class.

Lunch at the music room would be impossible now, Mary thought remembering how Callum had spotted her there only yesterday. Mary recalled the way that Callum stared at her the day that Zoe bumped into Daniel, those piercing grey eyes. She had never seen eyes like that before . . . . .

"Hey American," whispered a voice in her ear. Mary flinched rubbing her ear and glancing up. Her blood froze as she spotted Daniel Rothford bent down on her desk. Dear Lord help me, Mary thought to herself, gazing at Daniel warily. The rest of the F4 made themselves comfortable in the desks around Mary. Gripping her chair in a death grip, Mary stared back at Rothford, having absolutely no idea how to respond to his sudden appearance. He smiled playfully, his eyebrows raised at her in wonder. "Surprised to see me? I'd say you are." Mary groaned and rolled her eyes, turning back towards the blackboard. Hopefully her bravado would last for a while, or at least enough for Rothford to leave her alone.

"Don't you have anything better to do," she hissed, praying to god for the professor to come already. A hand grabbed her arm in a tight grip, whipping Mary to face Rothford.

"You're going to regret being so damn full-headed," he seethed grabbing both her arms in his grip. Mary fought against his grip, noticing how everyone in the class was staring at them, not budging to even help. Great, she thought, she was on her own this time. Mary grabbed a bit of his arm and twisted, pinching Rothford hard. He yelled in pain, letting go of her. "Listen you—"

At that moment the professor entered, silencing Rothford. Dr. Smith noticed him standing, and snapped her fingers at him to be seated. Giving Mary one last nasty look, Rothford sat on the slummed into the seat behind.

It was the most excruciating class Mary had ever faced, for Rothford and his friends wouldn't stop bothering her, whether it was kicking her seat or throwing stuff at her. Trying her best to ignore these irritations, Mary just stared at the board, barely even taking in what Dr. Smith was saying, as Rothford kept whispering threats into her ear every minute. Mary suddenly found heat of passion murder to be quite a enlightening route to take.

Mary mentally kicked herself. She just had to create trouble for herself didn't she? Just when her plate was overflowing, now she had a psychotic rich boy out to get her. Great just great.

Thankfully the bell rang, to which Mary zipped out of her seat, without another look behind her. She ran and ran, wanting with all her soul to just find somewhere to calm her nerves. Before she knew it, her feet had leaded her to the music room, which had darkened now that it was three. Sighing heavily, Mary slummed against the wall and shut her eyes. She needed sleep like a fish needed water, for every inch of her body was strained, all her energy used up. She threw her head back and laughed even as the room blurred in front of her and soon her consciousness left her.

"Hello Miss? Hello there? Mary?"

Mary heard the voice that called at her softly in the darkness. "Come on. Hello, wake up!"

Mary's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes met with bright grey eyes that gave her a sudden feeling of deja vu. Her vision cleared and she watched the boy in front of her clear over in her vision.

"Gah!" she yelled backing up to the wall. Before her was Callum Andrews, sitting crossed legged only a few inches from her? Mary lifted her hand to wipe her eyes. "What are you doing here? Are you going to cause me anymore trouble?" Mary's whole body tensed waiting for a reply; why had she come here, she was so stupid. Callum just watched her for a second, before reaching into his bag and pulling out a book and handing it to her.

"You left this when you were last here. It looked important." Shocked Mary glanced at the book and gasped out loud. It was her copy of Jane Eyre that she had been reading yesterday.

"Oh my god, thank you! I didn't even notice that it was gone," she squealed. As much as her mind felt fuzzy, Mary could remember the events that had past and suddenly she got suspicious glancing anxiously at Callum. He noticed and smiled at her mischievously.

"No worries, Dan has no idea where you are, if that is what you worried about." He laughed lightly, at her mortified expression.

"I'm not scared of that idiot. I'm merely wondering why you bothered to help me, when you could have told your friend where I was?"

"Contrary to what you might think, I don't work for Daniel. I'm just his friend. Sorry, it's not as scandalous as you wish," he added with a knowing look.

"A friend that just stands there and lets his friend torture a girl for fun."

"Dan meant no harm, its not like he hit uh . . ."

"Zoe," said Mary with irritation.

"Right, Zoe. He's always been like that, he just needs something to relief his anger once in awhile," said Callum.

"And that's okay with you?"

"It really doesn't matter to me." Mary snorted in disgust and went to grab her bag.

"Well as much as enlightening as this conversation has been, I have to get class."

"There is no class, school ended ten minutes ago," said Callum getting to his feet the as Mary did. Mary gagged loudly. She had slept through all her afternoon classes. Damn, what the hell was going on with her?

"Zoe!" Mary shrieked running for the door. Before she could get there though, Callum grabbed her arm, lowering his head to meet gazes with her.

"You should be careful. Dan is really angry with you. He isn't going to tread lightly with you. No one can really stop him when he gets like this, despite what you might think," said Callum. Annoyed Mary whipped her arm off, pissed that these guys kept manhandling her at every turn.

"Thanks for the warning, but I've dealt with worse. Your friend is the least of my problems," Mary said scathingly. With that she turned away sharply, slamming the door behind her with great force.

When Mary arrived at her locker, she was starving. She'd need to get something to eat before heading to her job at the cafe a couple blocks from school. .

There was something stuck to her locker which brought a sudden feeling of dread whooshing inside of her. A bright red sticker stuck to the front of her locker, the very same that she had only seen on Tom's locker yesterday.

"American!" an annoyingly familiar voice said. Mary let out an impatient breath and glanced back at Daniel Rothford who walked up to her, arms crossed over his massive chest. He started to draw even nearer to her as soon as she saw him, which seemed more like a slow motion movie than reality; seriously, the dude was too big to be acting like this.

"I have a name you know," she said.

"Don't really care," he said running a hand through the massive pact that was his hair. Man he had a lot of curls for a guy. "You really should have stayed out of my business."

The room began to buzz and people were coming around forming a circle, with Mary in the center. Like she was the center of some circus, the main joke to for all to see.

"I'm shaking," she said flatly. "Now can you go away I have stuff to do."

He stood there, the smile disappearing, cold rage filling his face.

"Well?" she asked.

"You really are stupid," he muttered, turning back to one of his friends. "Josh hey hand me the box." Mary glanced and caught sight of a box of eggs coming into his grasp. Seriously, didn't this guy think of anything else? Without another word he grabbed an egg and threw at Mary. The egg cracked and slammed against the front of her head, the cold liquid dripping down her face. She didn't have much time to react though as Rothford and other students started hurdling eggs at her. Jeers and laughs of glee came from all around as people kept hurdling more and more eggs at her, so much that now her hair was soaked with goo. Shielding her face Mary stumbled against her locker, which made the laughs heighten even more.

Bear though it, she hissed to herself. Bear through it. It'll be over soon. It'll be over soon. Bear through it.

Mary kept repeating this to herself as the assault continued more and more eggs being thrown at her. Moisture threatened to pour down her eyes, but Mary bit down her lip, refusing to let that bastard to see a single drop of weakness. Though she stopped herself from crying, Mary couldn't fully mask the anger that passed through her. How dare he bully her friend? How dare he try to hurt like this? Mary raised her eyes and gave Daniel Rothford the dirtiest look she could muster. He was laughing gleefully as he took in the sight of her, which probably was atrocious.

"Okay okay, enough, let's see how she takes it," he said taking out a handkerchief form his pocket. Amusement etched through his expression, Rothford approached Mary until he was only a few feet from her, leaning his face to hers. He was so tall that she had to lift her head to look at him in the eye. Mary's hands curled in frustration, her face surging with molten heat, her vision red_._ Never in her life had she ever experience anger like this before. It burned; it scathed its way throughout her body like a disease._ Bear with it_, she thought again_. Bear with it, let him have his fun. It'll be okay. It'll be okay. _

"Aww she's scared," he said reaching his hand to touch a strand of her wet hair. Mary slapped his hand away; no way he was touching her.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands," she hissed.

"Actually it's your hands that are filthier than mine. Laborers hands right?" Mixture of shame and anger tugged at Mary's insides, her urge to flee stronger more than ever. They both stood there in silence as people video recorded and laughed around them.

"So has she had enough Dan," said Will waving his hand over his nose, as Mary was something stinky.

"Because we are all up for more," said Josh.

"Nah, I'm good for now." He pointed at Mary's face, sneering at her angered expression. "I've more in store for later."

With that, he and his friends turned away, exiting the school's doors as the cheers and cries of the crowd of students rang throughout the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

The room was enveloped with gulps of laughter and whispers as Mary just stood there in the center, frozen in place. All eyes were on her and she couldn't even move from there.

What could she do now? Where would she go now even? She was soaked from top to bottom, no way could she go to work like this. Let alone back home.

Tears threatening to pour out there, Mary quickly picked up her bag and made her way to the gym locker room to get rid of the filth that covered her, ignoring the jeers from students as she past by.

"Bloody hell Mary!? They got you already?!" Zoe shrieked.

Mary was waiting at the school parking lot kicking a nearby tree.

Zoe was disheveled, her face flushed over the anxious expression. Her smartphone was in her hand held up, probably rushing out as soon as Mary had texted her to meet up. Her debating badge and hairdo were still on which almost made Mary laugh.

"They were waiting for me when I came to my locker." She reached in her bag for the red mark that she had ripped off her locker beforehand, showing it off. "With this and half the student body watching as well."

Zoe was staring at Mary now, frowning as she assessed what Mary was wearing.

"And why did you even go there? And why are you wearing your gym uniform?" Mary rolled her eyes, not ready for a fashion inspection at the moment.

It had taken forever for Mary to get dressed and her hair into a somewhat presentable suite.

"I hated my clothes," Mary said flatly.

"So do I. Next. What happened?"

"It's not important Zoe. Let's just go home. I'm tired."

"No. You're answering my questions. Why are you meeting me after debate? Why do you smell weird? And what happened to your hair?" She put her hand on Mary's hair, feeling the sticky residue of the eggs that Mary had not been able to get out.

Mary kept silent, refusing to look at Zoe, instead focusing her gaze on the parked cars again.

"They didn't! Noo Mary! I shouldn't have let you stand up for me!"

Zoe grabbed Mary's shoulders, shaking her vigorously, as if to shake some sense. Mary shook her head, giving her best friend a sad smile.

"Look at me Zoe, do I look broken to you? Do you think I'm so fragile that a couple eggs would shut me down?"

"But this won't be the end! It's a red mark, they are gonna try to drive you out of school!"

"Gah! I-" Mary looked up at the clear sky, deciding that the truth would be best suited. "I don't care! Let them try! I'll kick their asses! And don't you dare think that somehow you can change this. This is my fight and that Daniel Rothford is gonna get what's handed to him, I swear it."

There was no awkward moment at school the next day, no one coming up and mocking Mary for the day before, no sneers, no insults as she passed by. In fact, a majority of the student population seemed to treat Mary like an infectious disease, everyone hoping not to become the next target by associating with her.

Most people would be upset, lonely with no one coming to their aide. But things were different with Mary. Used to the solitude, Mary took no mind. She didn't even nod at the Professors she passed by, whom she felt had failed her and Zoe both.

But the most interesting thing about the next week was that the F4 had stopped showing up to school. Nothing waited for her in class, no flying eggs came at her even when she had sneakily rushed to her locker the next few days. Nada.

"Maybe they think that you had enough," Zoe suggested at lunch after a week had past. Zoe had been skipping debate during lunch in order to accompany Mary for lunch in the music room, to which she was eternally grateful.

"Maybe," Mary said doubtfully. She recalled Rothford's last threat to her, God he really was a brat. "I'll just keep my guard up for the rest of the school year."

"I still think-"

"Shut up," Mary snapped, not willing to have the conversation again. Everyday Zoe had been insisting on talking to the F4 and trying to take Mary's place. And every time Mary had shut her down.

"Can't we just discuss it?" Zoe whined her shoulders slumping as if she just lost a game.

"Not happening, Bambi,' Mary remarked with a smirk. Zoe blew out a frustrated breath.

"Stop calling me that. In what way do I even remind you of a deer?" Mary laughed, nearly choking on the milk she was chugging.

"You're kidding right? Have you even looked in a mirror? Or heard yourself talk? You have a squeaky voice." Mary paused replying with a squeaky imitation of Zoe. "Mary! Maryyyy," Mary said.

"Agh I'm going to class. Try not to get murdered while I'm gone," Zoe said throwing all her garbage with an annoyed thud. Mary giggled watching her only friend leave with a huff.

Mary watched the door quietly for a minute, before getting up as well and heading toward her next class.

Peering down the still empty corridor, Mary made her way to the courtyard, taking her usual short cut toward the science wing. The walls of the school were covered in posters readying for the Fall dance, the very same that Zoe had begged Mary to attend with her. Blue and white decorations covered the halls, sparkling and twinkling in the light. The theme, according to the posters, was a Winter Wonderland.

Winter in the fall, how appropriate, Mary thought sarcastically. She'd use that to convince Zoe out of the dance maybe.

Suddenly, Mary felt a huge gush of cold water descend upon her, soaking her from head to foot. She screamed in shock, nearly tripping at the wet floor.

"Like that American," rang a familiar voice from above. Mary shivered and looked up to see Daniel Rothford leaning over the upstairs landing, en empty bucket in hand, the rest of the F4 standing around him watching.

Mary bit down on her lip, her fists clenching. Her skin felt cold and raw, goose bumps enveloping her body.

"I'd thought you working class girls were used to being wet. So I thought about granting you a reminder, for old time's sake." He laughed throwing the bucket at her. Mary yelped stepping away in time to avoid the thing from smacking into her skull.

Daniel Rothford stared at her, his head cocked to the side, his eyes all drenched with amusement.

"You feeling alright, love. You look a little frazzled." His friends laughed nastily, all except for Callum, whom Mary caught watching everything from the side, leaning against the wall.

"I'm fine," Mary said, moving ahead to get the hell away from there. As she walked she past by the stair case, which the F4 started to descend down as she past.

"Hold it, I thought you Americans were supposed to be friendly people," Rothford said from behind her. Mary whipped her head around to glare at the bastard who took pleasure in her distress.

"Are you done?"

"Done?

"Yes, done. You do understand English don't you?" Mary began to pull her wet hair back, annoyed at the wet drips that kept pouring down her face.

"Oh you stupid commoner," Rothford said. "I won't be done until your gone from this school." Mary's temper rose and she spun away, fast walking to the nearest bathroom, ignoring the insults that Rotheford kept hurling at her from behind.

The next two weeks were worst that Mary had ever faced at St. Olenna's. Even more badly than the week she spent half conscious sick in school since she couldn't miss a day for her scholarship. But back then Zoe had been there at every step and supported her throughout the whole ordeal. Now, as Mary suggested, Zoe was avoiding Mary whenever he F4 was around, so as not to put their eyes on her instead. Every day was like walking in a war zone, for when she wasn't careful Daniel Rothford was there with another prank.

Mary had expected the immature pranks, like throwing eggs or dumping water or even throwing garbage at her, which had happened the next day. Sh only expected that Rothford would go with that, but he had went into a brand new level of torment.

Book checking her, throwing her textbooks in the pond, sticking gum in her braid, sending disgusting messages on her machine. . . . . Even though Mary had expected no one to come forth and assist her, she still hoped. She had hoped that in their hearts her classmates would see the unfair treatment she was receiving and raise in her defense. She was wrong, however. Most of the student body avoided her and thought she got what she deserved for opening her mouth. Some, annoyingly enough, joined in the F4's attempts to annoy her to death.

Confirmation of this was given when she found her clothes soaked in oil after gym class one day. The same gym class that she shared with Chasity and her plastic friends. Mary came from no important family, nor any influence to recommend her to everyone. This seemed the common insult everywhere she went. No one could ever sympathize with the poor American girl. . . .

Then there was the fact that Daniel Rothford was the son of the headmaster of the school. Captain of he school's basketball team, exceptionally handsome, with a strong jawline, hooked nose and dark curly hair. Every girl Mary spotted drooled over him, his massive wealth an added plus to his whole package. With the entire F4, it was like they were some notorious boy band who deserved the esteem they got.

Meanwhile, Mary's family had no idea of the bullying that was going on at school, her professors were clearly ignoring all her presence, and she arrived so late to history one day after avoiding the F4's attempts to pelt her with water balloons, that her professor gave her detention.

"Pig headed bastards," Mary muttered darkly as she strolled down the hall with Zoe.

"That was unfair of her," said Zoe reassuringly. "She clearly saw the state you were in, you shouldn't have been punished. Maybe if you reason with her, you might get the detention revoked. . . "

"No way," Mary said watching Chasity walk past them with a self-satisfied smile. "I'm not whining to anyone of those teachers. I can handle this."

"Mary how much more of this can you take? They are torturing you, there is no limit to it," Zoe warned giving the girls a dirty look.

"Do you have any classes with those idiots?" Mary asked ignoring the question. Zoe sighed shaking her head.

"No, but I've seen them in the halls and they don't even seem to remember my existence if that's what you were worried about."

"Well at leas tthere is some good news," Mary muttered reaching for the water fountain.

"You wanna go do something tonight? You know go out for dinner and watch movies. You know to get your mind away from all this craziness," said Zoe.

"Aye," Mary mimicked. "But I choose and you can't complain."

"Fine. Just as long as its Pride and Prejudice or anything Austen."

"Objection times infinity." Zoe laughed. "I gotta go, I have math. Are we meeting for lunch again today?" Mary asked half hoping.

"I'm sorry not today, our finals are coming up and I'm needed. You'll be okay today right?"

"Of course, go I'll see you later," Mary said nudging her away. Truth was she didn't wasn't fine with it at all. She begged for any human companionship these days, someone to keep her mind away from the crap that was her life.

When she arrived at her math class fifteen minutes later, Mary found a large group of students surrounded waiting for her, all staring at the blackboard. For second, Mary thought it was something professor had written beforehand- then she saw that it contain much nastier things.

'Mary Elson is an American whore!'

'I saw her coming out of a motel at 3am!'

'Tramp who vies for guy's attention!'

'Gold-digger!'

"What the hell!" Mary screeched in disgust.

"Wow I no wonder you're so low class," said a girl loudly as Mary approached. "How many guys have you done, tell us."

"Really, Daniel is right to try and get this skamp out of school," another called even louder. The rest of the class answered with similar jeers and comments, howls of laughter coming from the guys in the class. Mary felt the heat rise to her face and neck.

"You know I have something to help Mary," said Chasity who came from Mary's left. She grabbed Mary's hand putting a plastic wrapper in her hand: a condom. "There, now there is less of a chance that you'll get pregnant. If you aren't already," she said letting out a fake giggle.

Some of the anger and frustration started to seep out of Mary like a crack in a water bowl, all of it fazing Mary's mind into a frenzy. She threw the condom on the ground grabbing her book bag and storming out. Marching into the first boy she could see, Mary grabbed one by the front of his shirt her body shaking in anger.

"Where are they?! Where are the F4 at this exact moment! Spill it before I show what an American is capable of you brat!" She was seething through her clenched teeth, her temper not able to accept anymore crap.

"What get off you-"

"I'M LOOSING MY PATIENCE," Mary roared shaking the guy again.

"Uh, I think they're in the gym, but I don-" Mary threw the guy off, speed walking to the gym, her anger beating out of her being like ripples in a pond.

She reached the gym in moments. Across the gym she spotted the four guys playing around, their other teammates surrounding watching the game before them. At that moment, Mary didn't think of waiting, or even of what everyone would say about her. Before she thought of what she was doing, Mary threw her bag to the floor her eyes focused on the target ahead.

Daniel Rothford had been waiting for the ball to be passed to him when Mary marched up and caught the ball before he could get it.

"What the hell!" He roared. His eyes widened when he caught sight at who interrupted him in the middle of the game. Whether it was from Mary's raged expression or from her appearance she couldn't tell, but nothing could stop her anger from rolling out of her.

"You complete and utter bastard! Who the hell do you think you are!" Mary roared at him, throwing the ball to the side.

'Hey you can't be here," someone said from behind her. Mary turned and raised her finger threateningly.

"Shut up!" The boy obeyed, his expression baffled by her apparent attitude. Turning back to Rothford Mary went in and shoved him hard.

"You call yourself a man? Everything you do is despicable and rotten. You claim so much about your money, but how much have you even earned by your own efforts. You are nothing but garbage you know that!"

"You little-" Rothford raised his hand to hit her, but Mary was faster.

"Go ahead, hit me! You think I'm scared of you? A guy who does nothing but bully those who are weaker than him," Mary yelled shoving him again, ignoring the fact that he could probably squash her like a bug. His handsome face became contorted with a mixture of rage and shock.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to," he seethed pushing her back roughly. Mary maintained her ground, refusing to let this guy to get the better of her. Enough, she would never again let this guy get theh better of her, he was going to pay.

"I do. I'm talking to a spoiled brat who has the brain of a two year old! How dare you spread those kind of rumors about me! What do you know about me you coward!"

"Back down before I make sure you can't talk," Rothford said approaching her dangerously. His friend Will brought an arm in between them.

"Hey man, calm down. You can't hurt a lass."

"Get off! She's nothing but a American tramp," Rothford yelled shoving his friend off. Without thinking Mary's hand swung smashing against Rothford's face. A second later, Rothford fell to the ground like a pocket with its strings cut, howling in pain. A gasp went through the entire gym, everyone staring at Mary as if she were crazy. The air became dense, the tension raising in he air as everyone waited for what would happen next.

Dnaiel Rothford touched his mouth, something red dripping from his mouth. Breathing contracted, Mary lifted her finger at Rothford warningly.

"There's more where that came from you asshole." With a last glare at one another, Mary turned away with a huff, grabbing her bag on the way out without another look behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Aaaahhh why did I do that! I am soo dead! Eeeeek," Mary squealed. She was now hiding in the music room, avoiding everyone, hoping to piece back her shattered nerves.

Her mind went back to an hour ago: her anger, yelling at Daniel Rothford, and punching him. Even now her hand ached with the force she had put into it.

"Oh crap, I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. Why did I do that?! I'm gonna killed for sure," said Mary strolling in circles in the room. She felt as if someone took her stomach and cut it into nervous pieces. Mary knew very well that hitting the guy wasn't the smartest thing in the world, but she couldn't help herself, he had crossed the line. Watching the way her name was plastered on the class blackboard, and how her classmates stared at her. . . . As if she were nothing but a piece of trash. . . . .

The anger came back in tenfold, and Mary kicked the wall with a loud cry. So what if she had hit him, she thought. Rothford had it coming, embarrassing and harassing her like he did. She was getting revenge, she had nothing to be ashamed of.

Suddenly, the memory of Rothford's bloodied mouth filled her face. She pulled her head back in laughter. She couldn't believe that one punch had knocked down the almighty Daniel Rothford to the ground. More laughter escaped from Mary's mouth until it came out like a long cackle. She drew blood. Damn she was awesome.

Mary knew that she ought to leave her little bathroom where she hid to relax, that she had to get to class and endure the ridicule of her classmates. And she was prepped for it, to deal with any crap that Daniel Rothford had set up for her. . . . But not just yet.

Surely she could lie there and enjoy this thrill of joys that boast out of her, jump up and down like a three year old. God she felt amazing. Surely Mary could drown some more in this inner happiness she felt. . . . .

All of a sudden, Mary felt her phone vibrate aggressively in her pocket. Sighing at the fading euphoria Mary pulled out her phone. 'Incoming call: Aunt Diana.' Mary stared at the screen shock filling her. Why was her aunt calling her at school, wasn't she supposed to be at school? Pressing yes, Mary answered.

"Hello?"

"Mary?! Oh good Lord! Thank goodness I caught you before class," her aunt said. Mary mused guiltily, she should be in class now, but no need to worry her aunt.

"Yeah. What's wrong Aunt Diana? You never call during school?" Her aunt had a huge thing about her using her phone at school, it was the cause of many arguments in the past.

"Yes, well I need your help. Could you go to Jaime's preschool and pick him up. I've got a bit more work to get to here at the office and I don't want to leave your brother alone with those people."

"Enough said. I'll go get him after school ends," Mary answered staring at her watch. School ended in three hours, lunch had ended just ten minutes ago. She would need to fake an illness if she wanted to get out of physics.

Mary's aunt let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you darling. I'll see you later tonight, and tell Jaime that I'll be home soon." Mary smiled no doubt Jaime would have a panic when he didn't see Aunt Diana there. Jaime adored their aunt, seeing her as a second mother, since theirs was now out of the picture.

"No problem. I'll call you later. Good luck at work," Mary said.

"Love you," her aunt replied, and then the phone went dead.

Mary couldn't face going back to her classes. Her nerves were like strings of fate, threatening to snap at any moment of stress. Or whenever she got close to a pair of annoying scissors. Faking a stomach-ache, Mary fled to the infirmary seeking refuge there until the day ended.

As soon as the bell rang Mary snuck out of the infirmary waving excuses to the nurses, who had kept insisting on taking some Tylenol. Mary glanced quickly at her phone and found ten missed texts from Zoe, all insisting that Mary call her.

'We need to talk'

'Now'

'Everyone is talking about wt u did 2 Daniel!'

'MARY!'

Snickering, Mary dialed Zoe's number not bothering to head to her locker as the route to her brother's preschool was long through public transit. Zoe answered after two rings.

"Hey Zo, I'm sorry I can't meet up with you today. I have to go pick up Jaime-"

"What the bloody hell were you thinking Mary!?" Zoe screamed in the phone making Mary pull it away in irritation. "The first thing I hear at lunch is that you punch Daniel Rothford in the face! Do you realize you just signed your death certificate!" Mary rolled her eyes as she descended the front staircase.

"I just got sick of it all Zoe. It was too much. He went over the top this time," Mary growled recalling the messages she saw in math class. She gave all the gory details of what happened in class and how she had interrupted Rothford's basketball game and attacked him.

When Mart had finished her story she was breathing heavily her whole body exhausted as if she had went through the whole ordeal a second time. Zoe was silent. Mary called out her name. Nothing. She repeated her name. Again nothing.

"Okay I admit I went over the top-"

"Bullocks," Zoe said. Mary stopped dead in her track afraid she had heard wrong.

"Wait. What did you just say?!'

"I said bullocks. You did nothing wrong. That bastard deserved it," Zoe said. Her tone was drenched with approval, maybe, was Mary imagining it, pride?

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend," Mary laughed. Zoe snorted through the receiver.

"Don't get too cocky, this might be the only time i ever agree with one of your violent antics. I'm only worried about school tomorrow. He might try to get payback-"

"Let him," Mary spat dangerously. "I've lost my patience with that guy. Whatever he does next I'll pay him back tenfold. Honestly he deserved more than one punch. I'll give him a good kick in the balls next time." Zoe laughed and Mary smiled. Ah, how the threat of violence made things so much better.

"Okay I gotta go now, I'm headed to the train station," Mary said hanging up.

Mary had one more street till she got to the train station, and as she waited by the crosswalk she had the sudden feeling like she was being watched. Zipping around Mary found no faces of recognition, no one staring at her in any special manner, making everything feel much more creepy. Turning back around Mary yelped when a male chest came into her view.

"Hullo," Callum Andrews said smiling down at her. Mary backed away her hand clutching her chest.

"Can't you announce yourself or something! Idiot!"

"That's not very nice," Callum said.

Mary stepped around him starting her way toward the train station, not in teh mood to deal with any more of the F4. "I have things to do go away."

"Well I have something to ask you." Mary could hear his steps from behind as he began to follow her. Damn pest, she thought irritably.

"Not interested," Mary said. Finally at the end of the crosswalk Mary headed toward the entrance. She felt fingers wrap around her delicate wrist pulling Mary back. Stopping dead in her tracks, Mary glowered at Callum.

"Let go," she seethed through gritted teeth.

"Only after you've answered my question," Callum said. He grinned a boyish smile at her, his blonde hair shining in the light. He kind of gave her the impression of a golden retriever. She could just imagine a tail wagging enthusiastically from behind.

"I'm not asking."

"Please, I'm being nice here."

Mary frowned at him.

"I promise it won't take much of your time," Callum said.

"Spit it out then," Mary said her patience thinning out.

"Would you join me for lunch tomorrow?"

Mary stilled her eyes narrowing at him suspiciously.

"Do I look stupid to you?" Mary tried to shake him off but he only tightened his grip on wrist.

"You look pretty sane to me," Callum said. Mary snorted looking away and shaking her head. "So will you or won't you?"

"How about a hell no," Mary said again tugging on her hand. Callum didn't let go a frown forming on his sculpture like face.

"Why not?"

"Are you serious?" Mary asked giving him a incredulous look.

"You seem to keep answering me with questions," Callum said. Mary's temper fumed.

"Get off, I need to be someplace," Mary said.

"That isn't my concern. Why won't you have lunch with me?" Mary let out an annoyed noise. Why wouldn't this guy leave her alone?

"Because I'd rather have nothing to do with you and your friends. Did you forget what your friend has been doing to me for the past two weeks? And you want me to have lunch with the guy who just stood by and did nothing," Mary said. She laughed humorlessly. "Thanks but no thanks. Now will you let go?"

Callum frowned at her but still refused to release her hand.

"That's between you and Daniel. This is between you and me. They have nothing to do with one another. All I'm asking is to join you in the music room for lunch tomorrow. Noon sharp."

Mary tisked at him irritably reaching for her phone to check the time. Damn she needed to go!

"Let go! I have to be somewhere-"

"Yes or no," Callum said.

"F-fine. Now go away," Mary said glancing at the trian station anxiously.

He let go and Mary didn't bother to look back rushing toward the entrance to catch the next train.

"See you tomorrow," Callum called from behind. Mary grunted in response disappearing into the buzz of people heading home.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Jaime," Mary said anxiously as she burst through her brother's preschool. Jaime's teacher, Rachel, was a old friend of Aunt Diana's who had helped Jaime get into the prestigious school. Around Aunt Diana's age Rachel doted on Mary as much as Jaime and always inviting the both of them over to dinner whenever she could.

Rachel grinned at Mary when she entered picking up Jaime who stared back at Mary anxiously.

"Where Auntie," Jaime said looking over Mary's shoulder. Mary tried to bury the hurt she felt. She knew she shouldn't feel jealous of her aunt who had been there more than she had recently. But sometimes Mary couldn't help but be pained at it.

"Auntie is busy. But Mar Mar is here Jaime. Let's go. We'll get you ice cream once we get home," Mary said wrapping her arms around her kid brother as Rachel handed him to her.

"Diana called earlier saying that you were coming in to pick up Jaime. Is everything alright, she didn't say on the phone," Rachel asked patting Jaime's head affectionately as she did. Mary smiled gratefully back at Rachel.

"It's fine. Aunt Diana's just caught up at work. I'll tell her to call you later tonight."

"Please do, I do love it when she comes to visit. Not that I don't love seeing your beautiful face," Rachel said putting her hand on Mary's cheek. Mary laughed. "Do you want to stay and go for some dinner?"

"I'd love to Rachel, but Aunt Diana wants us back right after. I think she's worried about being to long away from Jaime. You know how he gets." Rachel nodded giving Jaime a concerned look. Jaime was distracted though playing with Mary's braid as if it were a new toy. "I'm sorry that I kept you waiting."

"Oh don't be. Most of the kids are still here. Parents are always too busy to pick them up on time. Jaime is usually the first to go," Rachel said pointing back at the remaining kids who were playing in the back. Mary stared back, there were at least ten more kids playing there, but that wasn't what caught Mary's attention suddenly. Further back, there was a boy picking up a little girl who looked no older than Jaime. His back was to Mary but she could tell that he went to her school from the uniform he wore.

"Someone here?" Mary asked pointing her chin at the boy. Rachel looked back and grinned.

"Ah yes that's Amelia's older brother. He always comes here to pick her up. Jaime and Amelia are as thick as thieves, isn't that right Jaime," Rachel said lifting his hand. Jaime raised his head and his adorable face lit up, dimples shining on his complexion.

"Amy! Amy!" His fists waved around making both Mary and Rachel laugh. Amelia glanced behind her brother's shoulder a toothy grin spreading across her face. She had bright blue eyes and little blond curls that accompanied the pink dress she wore. She was like a literal doll and Mary almost squealed ay how cute she was.

Amelia's brother turned around a bright grin on his face and Mary's mouth dropped at the sight of him. Amelia's brother wasn't just any guy from her school. Tall, tight jawline, thick mount of brown curly hair, Mary recognized him immediately the smile on her face wiping away fast. Daniel Rothford was Amelia's sister.


	7. Chapter 7

It was getting late, and Mary was siting in the front seat of a Mercedes Benze, her brother napping peacefully in the back. Next to her in the passenger seat sat Daniel Rothford who drove down the busy streets of London with eerie quietness. Mary couldn't relax, her muscles fidgeting every second. She was trying to calm her nerves, but her mind kept wondering. . . . Today when she had come to pick Jaime up from class she found Daniel Rothford there picking up his sister.

The moment Rothford noticed Mary the smile on his face had vanished. His expression emitted shock so prominently that little Amelia began waving her hand in front of him.

"Aw shit," Mary muttered. She wasn't thinking about monitoring her words in front of Jaime, or even what Rachel would say. The only thing Mary thought about was running far far away from this place.

"Mary," Rachel whispered disapprovingly. Jaime l hadn't noticed Mary's remark thank god but began to play with the free strands of her braid.

Daniel Rothford stared at Mary his expression changing between shock, anger, and glee. Honestly Mary couldn't tell, all that she thought about was how she could possibly get away before anything disastrous happened. Mary tightened her grip on Jaime giving Rothford a knowing glare.

"Danny! Danny! What wrong," Amelia said. Little Amelia was dangling her brother's thick curls in her pink fingers dragging his attention back to her. Rothford's gaze on Mary faultered as he seemed to remember that Amelia was there as well. Keeping an uneasy glance on Mary, Rothford put Amelia down on her feet, grabbing her hand as they walked up to Mary and Rachel.

"Nothing is wrong Amy. I just saw something. . . different," Rothford said. He gave Mary a knowing glance before turning to Rachel with a graceful smile.

Graceful? Could she use that word with guys? Or was it elegant? Mar inspected the stranger in front of her. His tie was undone as usual, but instead of the normal threatening tension surrounding him, Mary found this Daniel Rothford to be upbeat and polite.

Rothford went to give Rachel a peck on the cheek, making her blush furiously. Mary could have groaned. What did these girls see in him? Rothford creepily kept eye contact with Mary jumbling her insides like jello. Rothford was like a beast gazing upon his prey, watching it shrivel up in fear. Yep that's what Mary was comparing herself to, a hunted down deer. Rothford was going to sink his teeth into Mary until all the life from her would fade and disappear. Perfect.

Mary's eyes drifted away, a frown developing on her face. Of all the places that she had to see him, why here?

"Um Rachel," Mary said diverting her attention away from Rothford. "I'm heading out now. Thank You-"

"Ah Ms. Rachel," Rothford interrupted immediately taking Rachel's attention. Mary wanted to murder him already. "Thank you for caring for little Amelia. I again am in your debt," Daniel said. Rachel went on about not needing thanks which gave Mary only a few seocnds to think a good game plan

One: she would fake an emergency. Nope she sucked at lying. Two: Just run. No, Rothford would only use that against her. Three:. . . . . . she could become sick?

Suddenly Mary heard Rachel laugh at something Rothford said and Mary took a deep breath. She'd better just leave.

"It was no problem Daniel. I remember when you were one of our students, such a rebellious one you were," Rachel said. Mary tried to back away but felt Rachel reach out for her jacket immediately. Dammit, she thought glancing around for a possible escape. She had had enough of Rothford in school, she didn't need this now.

"I'm glad Amelia is a bit more well mannered then your were, Rachel continued, keeping a light but authoritative grip on Mary's jacket. Mary couldn't look at Rothford, but she could feel his eyes upon her as he spoke.

"Well Amelia is an angel in her own right," Rothford said. Mary held back a dignified snort. Seriously, this guy was another person around adults.

"Well I don't believe you've met Mary, Jaime's older sister," Rachel said in a feigned tone. No! This was not helping! Mary glowered at Rachel refusing to make a move of greeting. Rachel ignored her attitude though, giving her small wink before continuing. "I believe you too are in the same year in school right?" Rothford gave Mary a wide gentlemanly smile bringing out his left hand to shake. She stared at it apprehensively. This was bullshit. . .

"No I don't believe we have. Mary is it," Rothford said pleasantly. Mary glared at him making no move to shake his hand. After a couple awkward moments Rothford laughed withdrawing his hand. "I'm Daniel Rothford of the Rothford Association."

"Are you now," Mary said in feigned interest. Rothford's smile faltered a bit at her sarcasm but it was quick enough that Rachel didn't notice. Mary's attention turned to Amelia who was staring at Mary as if captivated by something exotic. Mary's heart warmed up at the sight of the little girl. She was always a sucker for little kids, no matter how annoying their older brothers were. Ignoring Rothford, Mary waved her free hand at the little girl.

"Hello, there. I'm Mary, Jaime's older sister. How are you Amelia?" Amelia grinned at Mary pointing at her little finger enthusiastically.

"You talk funny," Amelia giggled. Mary grinned. It was true that her brother was developing a British accent spending more of his years here than in the US.

"Thank you. I like my accent too," Mary said.

"Amy I told you my big sis could talk cool. You didn't believe me," Jaime whined. Mary patted him on the head and gave Rothford another dirty look before turning to Rachel. He look mighty amused beaming those obnoxiously white teeth at her like she was the greatest thing he ever saw.

"Well I have to go Rach, Aunt Diana wants us back soon," Mary said. She gave Rothford a brief bye as she turned away. Her legs practically skipped along the exit, her soul begging to get away from the awkwardness. Abruptly Rothford followed Mary and lightly, but firmly gripped her shoulder, little Amelia following behind.

"How about I give you and Jaime a ride home?" Rothford said sparkles literally flowing around his fake smile. Mary gawked at him in shock, nearly dropping tured Jaime in her arms.

"Um, no it's fine," Mary replied slowly. 'What are you doing?' Mary mouth ed eyeing his hand warningly. Rothford didn't relent though reaching over and grabbing Jaime from her arms without warning.

"Hey what are-"

"I'll be taking them home Ms. Rachel. Have a good night," Rothford called rushing out the door in a beat. "Come along Amy." Mary froze for a second, her mind battling with itself on what to do next. Her head switched from Rachel, who stood stunned staring at her, and the door to the preschool. What was he doing? Letting out an aggravated noise Mary grabbed Amelia's hand rushing her out the door to follow Rochford and Jaime.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing!"

Mary was running up Rothford's silver Mercedes Benze just as Rothford placed her brother softly in the back seat. Rothford ignored her walking around the car to grab his sister and tucking her in with Jaime in the back.

"Hello!? Are you deaf!? I'm taking Jaime back you dolt. I don't have time to deal with your damn games," Mary said placing her hands on her hips. She loved doing that in moments of stress. It always made her feel like wonder woman, like she could deal with anything. Like a giant pain in the ass.

"We need to talk," Rothford said in a low tone. He shut the door briskly turning to face Mary with a scowl. It was then that Mary really noticed how big Daniel Rothford was, his height spouting a good 6 feet. Much more intimidating than her 5'5 stature.

"Hell no," Mary spat pushing him away. Before Mary could reach for the car door handle, Rothford grabbed her arm. They were face to face then and Mary shook off his arm. No way was she going to let him bully do what he wanted. No way in hell.

"What the hell was that at school today?!" Rothford said.

"You tell me. I was just giving it to you straight asshole," Mary growled.

"Do you have any idea who I am? I could crush you with all the things you called me," Rothford said. Mary snorted rolling her eyes at him. Rothford noticed this and frowned. "What?!"

"You are such a baby. All you do is whine and throw things. God, Jaime is more well behaved then you are," Mary shouted pointing at the car. "Seriously, I should get Zoe to sue you for what you did to her-"

"This wouldn't have happened to you if you kept to your own business," Rothford said leaning over Mary gloatingly. Mary glowered at him and took a step closer, her anger fuming in her like a hot air balloon.

"My business? You wanna play that game? What possible business could you have in throwing eggs and tormenting a girl who you don't even know and is ten times smaller than you? Is that how you get off?"

Mary took another step, her bravery blocking off logic or even reason. She was unstoppable, no thoughts other than putting Rothford down were in her head.

"You really are low class aren't you," Rothford said giving Mary a pitying look. Mary's face flamed, why that little. . .

"Is that your best comeback?"

"Yes. And here," Rothford said reaching under in his jacket. He pulled out a black expensive looking checkbook, scribbling something in as Mary watched. He gave Mary a fake smile pulling out the written check for Mary to see. "Here is a check for five thousand pounds. If you bow down to me and apologize, I'll lift the red mark and give you this check." Rothford laid out the check for her to take.

Mary's breath came to a halt as she looked at the check. There it was, a five thousand pound check written there in her name in elegant handwriting. There lay enough money to pay this month's rent and help Aunt Diana with expenses. She could pay for college tuition; she could do anything with that money.

Rothford laughed. "See all you poor people are the same. You hesitate at the sign of money. I bet you would do anything for this check. How about this." Rothford reached out and tucked a free strand for Mary's hair behind her ear. "I'll even let you hang out with me for a few extra thousand. That's all you are good for anyways, grunt work."

Mary felt the blood pump and surge aggressively in her head, a thumping noise sounding in her ears. It was thumping, and thumping and thumping. Her anger was its own sound, echoing throughout her being. So she was a poor girl was she?

Mary grabbed the check, and before she even paused to think, her fingers ripped the check into pieces. Her smile widened into credible politeness before the shreds of the check even reached the cold street floor.

"Let me tell you something you brat," Mary seethed through her gritted teeth. "You can never buy me. No matter what you do, I am never for sell. I do what I want and I'm not going to let a lazy spoiled idiot like you try and change that. Is that really how you get friends? You try and buy them off?" Mary was yelling full out now, her throat aching in the effort. Never had her rage been this much exerted before.

Rothford looked absolutely baffled backing away slightly as Mary yelled on with her insults and accusations.

"Keep your money. I don't want any of it. And stay away from me and my friends. I'm leaving now," Mary said. She pushed Rothford away going toward her brother's side of the car, desperate to get away.

"Oh really? And what about what you did to me, you damn rat," Rothford said. His arms were shaking with rage, his face beat red. Mary ignored him pulling open the car door. I didn't budge.

"Open the door," Mary said making a face at him.

"We're not done!"

"Oh we are so done. I don't want to be anywhere near you. Now open the door!" Rothford marched over to Mary and Mary held up her fists ready for a fight, her temper still boiling with rage.

"You dare hit me! Who do you think you are American!" Rothford pushed Mary smacking his fist agsint the car, caging her there. Mary glanced in teh car, nervous about Jaime. Would this guy try to get to her brother? She kept silent hoping her rashness would fade. Mary closed her eyes breathing in heavily. . .

"I can crush you. I can make your life a living nightmare Mary Elson." Mary's eyes snapped open. When was this guy going to give up?

"Who do you think you are? I regret nothing, go ahead and do whatever you want. I don't care anymore. Throw as many eggs, pencil, bowls of water, whatever. I'll give it back to you in tenfold," Mary rasped pointing at Rothford's chest aggressively. Rothford backed away staring at Mary as if she were insane.

"No one has ever talked to me like that. . . ."

"Anyways," Mary announced waving off at him. "Back off I'm taking Jaime back on my own." Rothford just stood there for a long while staring at Mary. Gawking was the better word for it really. Mary cursed quietly turning her back at Rothford struggling to tear the door a new one. Mary didn't want to wake Jaime or Amelia, how was she going to get them. . .

"I'm taking you home," Rothford said quietly. Mary flinched stopping her efforts.

"No. I don't want to owe you anything. I'm sick of your games-"

"This isn't a bloody game," Rothford said. Mary looked at him questionably, suddenly confused. Rothford noticed her staring at him and galnced away pointing toward the passenger door. "Just. . . Get in," he said scratching his head absently.

"No," she said. Rothford let out an irritated sound.

"Why you. . . Look if you don't get in teh damn car I'll make sure your friend is next tomorrow at lunch," Rothford threatened. Mary hesitated at her next insult, suddenly remembering Zoe. She measured Rothford who had opened the door and was waiting for her with a pointed look.

"I don't trust you. . . "

"I 'm not asking for trust. I have to get Amelia home and she is fond of Jaime, so I want to get him home. This isn't about you," Rothford said irritably. Mary groaned getting in the car with a huff of annoyance. Rothford slammed the door reaching back in the driver's seat a few moments later. Mary turned to look at Jaime, and seeing that he was still soundly asleep, Mary faced the car window silently.

"What's your address?" Rothford asked surging onto the next street. Mary hesitated, nervous suddenly about letting this guy know her address. Remembering though that Mary had to get home quick, she spouted her address without sparing Rothford another peek.

"Where do I turn from here?" Rothford asked.

Mary's head sleepily snapped up at the question. She stared out the window. They were only a few streets away from her aunt's apartment now.

"Take the next right, and then keep going straight."

"This is where you live?" Rothford asked in a shocked tone.

Too tired to deal with him, Mary just shrugged impatiently, waiting for the moment she could run away from this awkwardness.

Mary and Rothford hadn't said a word throughout the entire ride to her apartment, both of them silently agreeing not to wake up Jaime and Amelia. It was about ten minutes until Rothford stopped in front of her Aunt's apartment. At the sight Mary automatically moved out of the car, basically running to get Jaime.

Jaime didn't arouse at all when Mary lifted him into her arms, his little blonde hair blowing as the cold wind howled outside. Tucking Jaime tightly Mary went back to the front to grab her bag, only to find Rothford behind her holding it out.

Mary stopped in her tracks giving Rothford a wary look. He wasn't carrying the same smirk he had in school, nor was he angry. . . No he appeared more resigned than Mary had ever seen before.

When Mary hadn't moved Rothford waved the bag in her face, acting as if she were mentally struck in the head. Wordlessly Mary seized her backpack whisking away without giving Daniel Rothford another glance.

No more would she waste her time with a guy like that. . . .


	8. Chapter 8

"He did what!" Zoe shrieked.

Mary and Zoe were walking to school the next day, their bodies packed stuffily from the harsh cold that came over London. Mary had just told Zoe about the day before with Daniel Rothford keeping her tone low.

"He basically tried to pay me off, the bastard," Mary said in disgust.

"It's not that," Zoe said waving her hand dismissively. Mary gawked at her. How could that not be the shocker? The guy treated her like she were some common . . .

"I'm surprised that he took the trouble to drop you and Jaime off," Zoe said. Mary felt Zoe's hand press Mary's elbow softly. "He didn't hurt you did he? Maybe he was waiting to ambush you." Mary stopped in her tracks staring at her friend watching the anxiety in Zoe's expression deepen. Mary smiled tucking her arm around Zoe's, linking them together as they walked on.

"No, he didn't hurt me. He seemed to be as surprised as I was," Mary said.

She and Zoe moved farther from the groups of cars, climbing up the front stairs to the school entrance. Students passed by Mary and Zoe in great haste, easy to avoid any contact with the school's living target. Noticing this Mary let out a loud groan, suddenly recalling the rumors that were spouting about her.

"I should have kicked him," Mary said darkly. She kicked her locker in her own rage imagining Rothford's face there, one time, two times, three times, four . . ..

"Mary, Mary stop it, people are staring," Zoe hushed glancing about the room. Mary shook off her hand not bothering to see for herself.

"Let them watch. I've already embarrassed myself good yesterday. What's one more show."? Mary cursed rummaging through her mess of belongings.

"Anyways, are we still one for the fall dance? I've been looking for places to get cheap dresses-"

"We're still doing that?" Mary asked her head still dung deep within her locker searching for her favorite pen. Mary was annoyingly picky about the type of pens she used in class and writing.

"We agreed on it. No backing out," Zoe said. Mary heard Zoe lean against the adjoining locker. "Let's just have fun."

"If that's even possible," Mary muttered.

"I heard that snark," Zoe said.

"You heard nothing, muahaha," Mary giggled jumping out of her locker with a triumphant 'oof'. Zoe grinned, lowering her eyes to check her watch. "I'll go with you to your locker," Mary said shutting her locker door. Peeking to check that she still had her books, Mary shoved Zoe ahead. "I have some time to kill before class."

Zoe nod eagerly, nearly skipping to her side of the lockers, which was near the girl's bathrooms, or what Zoe called the 'Lavatory'.

"Have you told your aunt about any of this yet?" Zoe asked searching for her history textbook. Mary gave a long sigh at the mention of her aunt.

"She already has enough stress to deal with. No need to bother with something this miniscule," Mary said.

"Miniscule? "

Mary laughed at the confused look Zoe had.

"It's not that hard of a word," Mary argued staring at the front entrance.

"Maybe for you. When's the last time you've read a normal book," Zoe challenged.

"I read normal stuff," Mary said. Zoe shook her head. Mary caught her glancing glumly at the copy of _Wuthering Heights_ in Mary's grasp. Mary tucked it away sharply, smiling despite herself. "This is normal."

"You need to be more your age."

"I resent that," Mary said.

"Thank god you're going to the fall dance," Zoe said whipping her head to face the ceiling. "You have no life."

"I don't have time for a life, idiot," Mary said. She reached to touch Zoe's face, lightly slapping it as if to wake her from a daze. "Are you deranged or something?"

"Who's deranged?" asked a sudden voice. Both Mary and Zoe froze, the smiles on their faces whipping away instantly. Mary glanced nervously, balling her stomach in preparation for a fight.

"Whoa, you ladies look like you've seen a ghost," Callum Andrews said pointing at their expressions. Mary felt herself back away. She held outa hand in front of Zoe, steering Zoe's presence away from Callum's eye.

"Zoe, let's go to class," Mary said grasping her friend's arm firmly, dragging her away from Callum.

Fast as a cat, Callum was already blocking their path, a gentlemanly smile perked on his face. Mary scowled while Zoe looked absolutely baffled. Zoe though kept tucked behind Mary's protective stance. Callum, however, didn't give a second glance to Zoe, his gaze trained on Mary specifically.

"What's this? Mary you're all tense and angry. Is something wrong?" he asked innocently. And he did it brilliantly. Callum was about 5'9, his long blond locks dropping over his face huskily, making any girl near him drool at the sight of him. Mary bet that his spirit animal was a Labrador. All yellow and chipper. Blagh.

Despite knowing that she should probably ignore him, Mary stuck her tongue out at him. Apparently she was still seven.

"Bite me," Mary said shoving Callum away.

"I don't think that would be the best way to proceed. Common etiquette and all," Callum said, easily keeping pace with Mary as she and Zoe walked to their next class. Mary let out an irritated hoof. What the hell did this guy want? Couldn't he get a hint?

"Since when does the F4 express etiquette?" Mary said, not even trying to mask the sarcasm in her voice. Callum grinned pushing his hands inside his poackets.

"Always, though you've not known us long enough to attest to it," Callum said.

"I don't desire to, so good-bye," Mary said dismissively. Giving Zoe a small nod, Mary took a sharp right, hoping that Callum wouldn't follow her to class. Callum wouldn't have it though. Mary felt him tug her elbow softly.

"I promise, I don't want any trouble," Callum said lowly so no one could hear. He paused motioning at the giggling girls that passed them; their heavier mascara lashes fluttering flirtatiously at him.

"Really?" Mary replied sarcastically. She lifted her arm, fully displaying how he held onto her arm. Callum glanced down and suddenly looked guilty, immediately letting go of Mary.

"Apologies. Look we got in the wrong foot. Can we just start over? I like you, and I want to exchange friendship here-"

"Assuming I even want it," Mary interrupted. Callum shrugged continuing on with his speech.

"I want us to be friends. You are honest and aren't afraid to say what your thinking. I like that." Callum smirked taking a step closer to Mary. "So. Here, I am Callum Andrews, nice to meet you." He held out his right hand to shake, his eyes puckering down at her, a good-natured brow lifting up.

Mary just stared at the strange boy tilting her head. Was he even human?

"You know you kind of remind of me of a dog," Mary said without thinking. Callum blinked at her obviously confused. Mary took another step closer to him, assessing his features into closer detail. He wasn't wearing the uniform in eh traditional style like the rest of the F4, but he wasn't extravagant. After another long second of just staring Mary had the same feeling she had whenever Jaime asked for something. This guy was giving her the same Bambi eyes that Zoe and Jaime always knew was her weakness. Dammit, she thought letting out a long sigh.

"I'm Mary Elson, nice to meet you," Mary said slowly, hesitantly taking his hand. Callum's smile broadened at this. "Serious were you a do in another life."

"I'm a hardcore Anglican, so no I'm sorry to disappoint," Callum said. Mary grinned.

"Ah a smile! I see that you'll be an interesting one," Callum said pointing to her.

"As long as your goon friends stay away from Zoe and me." Callum nodded at her glancing about them before speaking.

"I can talk to Dan and the others if you need me-"

"No need," Mary said hurriedly. "I can fight my own battles, though I appreciate the gesture." Mary nodded at him briefly before turning he back to him, her direction towards class.

"Not one for conversation are you Mary Elson," Callum called loudly from behind her. A group of girls nearby stared coldly at Mary as she passed, clearly having seen Mary in deep conversation with their idol. Mary couldn't hold back a smile.

"Not really," she replied waving off without giving him another peek.

Mary's classes went on without much incident, though she could do without the nagging and obnoxious comments she kept getting from the girls of the school. Not only were they mad about Mary having talked with Callum, but also many were more furious about the incident with Daniel Rothford. Apparently they seemed to forget how much of an asshole the guy was.

"Is money all these princesses care about?" Mary asked Zoe in their history. She dropped onto her desk loudly wrapping her arms about her head, as she lay there exhausted. Zoe gave Mary a sympathetic smile nearing over so as not to be overheard.

"Well, it's not just the money in regards to the F4. If that is in fact who you were referring to."

"Of course it is. Who else is annoying the hell out of me recently," Mary said slamming her fist into her desk.

"Well they are all incredibly good-looking. Plus there is that aura they all have-"

"Please. Enough," Mary begged cutting Zoe off. "I don't wanna hear anymore." Zoe pouted, she hated being interrupted in something she had a lot to put into.

"Fine then you have to tell me what happened with Callum Andrews," Zoe declared poking Mary. "What did he want?"

"Friendship, according to him," Mary said pursing her lips. Just remembering the conversation made her nervous. Zoe arched an eyebrow at her doubtfully.

"What? What do you mean?"

"That's what he said. He came up to me and said he wanted to be friends. Was really insistent about it. He's never done me any real harm, so I thought 'sure why not'." Zoe gaped at Mary a swirl of questions ready to burst out, but then the professor entered the room silencing her. Mary smirked; truly this wasn't the end of the conversation.

Mary dug into her bag searching for her notebook to continue her writing from the day before, keeping in mind to look for her history reading. Just as Mary put her stuff on her desk, she felt something whizz past her head. Instinctively, Mary touched her ear, spinning behind her. Charity was sitting behind Mary, her highly manicured pink nails scratching the sides of her mechanical pencil in irritation. When Mary looked at her, Chasity gave Mary a smug smile, accompanying it with a sarcastic wave in Mary's direction. Mary scowled back, suddenly suspicious, and wishing tweet the girl could just fall in a ditch.

Turning back around Mary noticed a small rolled up crumple of paper on her desk, most likely having just been thrown by Chasity. Mary bit her lip, a habit she had when about to face something unpleasant. And knowing a girl like Chasity, it probably was. Mary took a deep breath, her hands jittering as she opened the note.

_Ugly Skank._

_How dare you try associate with our Cal!_

_Filthy commoner!_

_No Class!_

_I hope Daniel throws your-_

Mary stopped reading, crushing the feeble sheet in her hands. Her teeth clamped hard against one another, the blood rushing through her ears dealing everything else around her. Her nails gripped over the ends of her desk as she struggled to control her anger. Mary stared at the blackboard as if fascinated by it, but never really seeing it . . ..

"Mary. Mary," Zoe whispered watching Mary's expression. "What's wrong?" Mary didn't reply her anger too much to think about Zoe worrying about her. How dare those girls say those things about her? Now she was a stamp because she wouldn't take any crap from Daniel ROthford? What the hell was this school?

Without thinking Mary flung the scrap of paper over her shoulder, deliberately having it land back on Chasity's desk. She had enough crap in her life, she didn't need this. Chasity had other thoughts though.

A sharp kick hit Mary hard in the ankle making Mary grunt in pain.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Elson," their professor called obnoxiously in the front. The whole class turned their gaze upon Mary whose face had burned red.

"No. No nothing, I just hit my foot against something," Mary replied quietly suddenly getting nervous under the professor's suspicious glare.

"Really," the professor mused for a second before continuing with the lecture. Mary cursed a million downfalls against Chasity. Why did she have to wear heels in school, it was criminal.

"That'll teach you," Chasity breathed in a quite voice.

'Shut up you damn brat,' Mary thought angrily.

Zoe insisted on dishing everything that happened in class, but Mary brushed her off, excusing her bad mood for a lousy headache. Her mood was so sour by the end of their class together; she hadn't even bothered to say bye to Zoe, merely walking in the opposite direction once the bell rang. Mary was so sick of these rich people, they always put it out of their way to put her down.

Spotting a water fountain ahead, Mary went over to quench her sudden thirst. As she was relaxing her throat with the delicious water, Mary could feel a shadow come from behind her and tap her shoulder. Couldn't they just wait a minute, Mary thought angrily whipping around?

Daniel Rothford stood behind her staring down at her calmly. Mary's mouth dropped open and she quickly looked around, there was no one around them for it was an obscured corner of the hallway. She rolled her bog grey eyes at him. Why was this guy always around? Couldn't she catch a break?

"What is it?" he asked. Rothford narrowed his eyes at Mary inspecting her face intently.

"What's what?" Mary asked back. Rothford let out an annoyed huff rolling his eyes, placing both hands on his hips.

"God, you're so stupid," he muttered. Mary glared daggers at him her fingers curling into a tight fist. She pulled out her phone moving past him to head somewhere to get peace. Rothford wasn't having it. He stepped in Mary's way crossing his arms over his chest.

"What now? I'm not in the mood to play any of your games," Mary snapped. Rothford raised an eyebrow at her.

"I asked you a question."

"What question?"

'This." Rothford waved at Mary, his eyes scaling her from head to foot. "There's something off about you." Mary frowned backing away from his astute gaze.

"I'm fine," she said. "Go away-"

"What's wrong?" Rothford asked more aggressively taking a threatening step toward her. Mary backed away, shrinking into the wall as she did so.

"Nothing is wrong! God, leave me alone!" Mary screeched making way to leave. Rothford grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the wall, his body coming inches from hers.

"What's your problem? I'm asking a question, you should answer it. Don't you Americans have any manners," Rothford said. Mary laughed humorlessly shoving his hand off her.

"I don't have manners?! And you call what you've done to me proper etiquette?"

"Stop avoiding the question! What's wrong with you? You're not yourself."

"What do you care?" Mary said tears nearing her eyelashes. Her voice broke halfway and Mary found herself staring to her right. Damn she couldn't hold them back . . ..

They both kept silent for a long while, Rothford staring at Mary as she struggled to control her emotions. Of all the times she had to break down, it had to be in front of Daniel Rothford.

"Don't cry," he muttered quietly. She watched him doubtfully. "Um. I mean it doesn't suit you." Mary flinched quickly wiping away the tears that had peeked down her cheeks. Suddenly, Rothford reached a finger, wiping away a tear from her cheek she had missed. Angry, Mary slapped his hand away, sniffling despite herself.

"Who the hell are you to tell me not to cry? I can do whatever I want!" Mary shouted. Rothford looked shocked at her sudden outburst hesitantly drawing his bulky hand from her.

"What did you say!"? Rothford roared. Mary didn't shy away this time, her depression and anger mixing in for a desire to kick that face of his.

"God you're annoying. You don't rule the world! Blah just being near you makes me want to puke," Mary said disgusted.

"What is your problem with me! Don't you know who I am-"

"Will you stop saying that," Mary roared. "We all know you're rich! And you know what, that's probably the only good thing about you! Everything about you is rotten."

"Listen you American!" ROthford said lethally raising his hand. Mary didn't move her angry face inches from his fumed face, both of them shaking with animosity.

"What!?" Mary said signaling her head. His mouth opened to say something, but before another word could escape his mouth the school bell rang making the tension evaporate almost immediately.

Mary glanced down at her phone. "Shit," she muttered moving past Rothford. She was late for class.

"Where are you going? We're not done here," Rothford said. Mary rolled her eyes.

"We are so done. I have nothing to say to you. And I'm late for class" Mary said.

"Just ditch," Rothford suggested coming closer to her. Mary looked back at him in horror, her other eye showering for any teachers.

"I'm not a complete dolt like you," Mary said. With that Mary rushed away toward her next class, math. Hopefully she wouldn't have to deal with any hall monitors while she did so.

"What do you have next?" Rothford asked suddenly appearing next to her. Mary ignored him stopping at the next corner to peek at any students or teachers passing by. The halls were completely empty, an eerie quietness filling them. Mary hated it.

"Hey are you even listening to me?!" Rothford said loudly. Mary instantly smacked him hard in the arm.

"Shhhh. Are you insane?! Do you want to call everyone here?!" Mary hushed. "God you're so brainless." Spotting no one in the hall Mary continued her way through the halls, her class at the end of the next corridor. Annoyingly Mary could hear Rothford's footsteps as he followed her. With massive effort, Mary held back her urge to hit him, thinking it better to focus on getting to class without getting caught. She already had a detention waiting for her; she didn't need another on her plate.

"Where are you trying to get to?" Rothford said calmly. Mary raised her eyebrows.

"Math. What about you? Don't you also have class?" Mary asked hastily. Rothford snorted giving her a patronizing look.

"I was going to ditch, nothing new I'm going to learn in English," he said triumphantly.

"Oh joy," Mary said. She and him were walking down the hall when abruptly a teacher turned a corner, his head stuck into a book. Mary froze her body into a panic.

"Crap," she whispered turning around frantically for a hiding place. Her fists were dancing in nervousness as the teacher walked down closer to where she and Rochford stood. Mary and Rothford glimpsed at one another, then back at the teacher. Shit! She was so screwed! And because of an idiot like . . .

"Come here," Rothford whispered dragging her by the arm. Mary sputtered as Rothford pulled her into the janitor's closet at their right. Tripping in the process, Mary felt herself fall against Rothford's chest as he shut the door softly.

"Ah, sorry," said Mary without thinking. Rothford glanced down his brows furrowed as she backed away to lean against the door. An awkward silence fell between them, as they stayed hidden in the cramped closet. It didn't give Mary and Rothford much room with one another


	9. Chapter 9

"T-this is the best place you could find?" Mary shuddered, trying desperately to sort out her thoughts. Here she was stuck in a random janitor's closet with the most atrocious human being in the world . . . she was so dead.

"You couldn't think of anything better?" Rothford said stately turning his back at her to stare at the wall. Mary grumbled keeping herself tied to the door, tied between exasperation at being stuck here with this idiot, and nervousness at missing most of her class. The silence was broken, not by either Rothford nor Mary, but by a unlocking sound

Both Rothford's and Mary's heads zipped at the sound, both staring at one another in a panic.

"Shit!" Mary squealed pressing both her hands against her head. The door began to open and Mary caught a brief glimpse of the school's janitor before she felt something snake around her waist. Mary had no time to think as Rothford pushed Mary against the wall, masking both him and her behind a shelf.

Rothford's hand covered her hand, sealing any chances of her to speak or utter a sound in alert. Rothford looked down at Mary who struggled against Rothford, annoyed that he dared to touch her. He leaned over so that his mouth was at her ear, pushing Mary further into the wall.

"Shh, he'll be gone soon. Be patient," he whispered. Mary glared at him before looking through the hole in the shelf. The janitor was rummaging through a garbage bin, totally unaware of two students hiding behind him.

Mary turned over her head and found her face a millimeter away from Rothford's who had been staring at her. Mary flinched away.

This was . . . too close. She could feel his breathing against her, his breathes long and calm even under this stress. Mary felt her face redden as both Rothford's eyes searched her own. Thank god for some miracles that the room was dark. She didn't think she could live down Rothford seeing her blush like a damn fan girl.

Mary clenched her fists on her lap and forced herself not to hit him. The janitor kept rummaging through he mess of cleaning supplies, muttering a string of curses as he did so. Rothford's chin bombed against Mary's forehead, pressing his body more from the janitor's view. Mary held her breath when the janitor neared the shelf looking for a roll of paper towels.

Shutting her eyes tight she waited for the humiliating gasp of shock to come, the scream of offense of being stuck with Daniel Rothford alone in a closet. Though the only thing that caught Mary's attention was Rothford's strong coffee smell that came from his clothes. It resembled the smell she experienced whenever entered the coffee shop she worked at. Earthy and raw.

Click.

Mary's eyes flashed open and she was elated to see the door had shut, the lock clicking behind the janitor. Instantly Mary shoved Rothford away slapping his shoulder hard as she did.

"What the hell!" he started but immediately shut up at the look on Mary's face.

"Don't you dare touch me again? Don't you know how stupid that was? Are there any neurons in that brain of yours? Oh no no no," Mary said shaking her head. "You're not the idiot I'm the idiot for even talking to you. Agh!"

"What is your problem? I just saved you from getting detention!"

"Whose fault is it even that I'm in this situation!" Mary said scathingly. She crossed her arms, holding in her urge to give him a good punch in the face. Not that he didn't deserve, only Mary thought her hand didn't need the bruise.

Mary peeked at her phone. There was fifteen minutes left in class, there was basically no point in trying to get there anymore. Rothford had continued talking, more like yelling, but Mary was zoning him out staring intently down at her outdated phone, thinking. Maybe if she stayed here and read, she might be able to sneak out of here once the bell rang again. Zoe wouldn't be there at lunch for her though . . .

"Hey American!" Rothford uttered rudely grabbing Mary by the arm. Mary was forced to stare up at him. She pushed against his arm hoping to free herself of his annoying grip.

"What is your deal with grabbing people? Get off!" said Mary almost defiantly. Rothford ignored her shaking her arm more aggressively.

"I'm trying to talk to you here-"

"And I'm trying to completely ignore you. God go away! Don't you have some first years to torment or something," Mary said. She reached and pinched his hand hard making Rothford let go in pain.

"Damn you woman! I don't stalk first years!" Rothford roared. He paused suddenly aware that he was shouting into Mary's face like a mad man. Mary, however, didn't really care as she merely cracked an eyebrow at him. Something passed his expression that Mary didn't recognize. Guilt? Embarrassment? No, not him.

Rothford's face reddened as he backed away from Mary, his eyes looking everywhere but at her.

"What I meant was that uhh. Um. Um-"

"Ummm," Mary mimicked. She was starting to get tripled annoyed. "What? What is it? What more could you possibly have to say?" Rothford looked startled for a moment at her rude comment, but quickly recovered himself. He dug his hands into his pockets staring at the other wall as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Why are you so hell bent on getting to class? It's not you'll die if you don't attend once?" Mary let out an irritated sigh rubbing her eyes in impatience.

"Because unlike you, I have responsibilities. And unlike you I like attending class," said Mary. She took out her phone again. Five minutes till the bell rang.

She walked up the door shooing Rothford away in disgust. She pressed her ear against the door listening for any footsteps in the distance.

"What are you doing?" Rothford asked.

"Trying to find an excuse to get the hell away from you," Mary responded without thinking. She closed her eyes listening deep for any voices from the outside . . ..

"You know you're a strange girl," said Rothford in a tone of disbelief. Mary didn't answer, not coming up with anything to really respond with. "Most girls would be delighted to be stuck in a closet with me. You should be quite honored."

Agh this guy was annoying, Mary thought trying to drown him out. Rothford, however, took her silence as a way to continue.

"You should really thank me properly you know," Rothford suggested. Mary watched as his shadow neared her. Her body tensed, if this guy so much as laid a finger on her . . .

Much to Mary's relief, and utter annoyance, Rothford leaned his hand against the doors, standing inches away from her back. Mary quit listening to the door aware that if she didn't listen or give this guy something he would continue to bother her. Mary briefly turned her head, her right eyes assessing Rothford.

At her look Rothford returned with a flirtatious that Mary didn't trust one bit. She frowned; damn he really was a looker. Rothford didn't really have the clean-cut look to him, his curly dark hair giving him a more bad boy rugged look that every girl fell for.

His dark curls accompanied a strong jawline that highlighted his masculinity. There was also the fact that he was huge, his biceps as big as those Mary used to see on the football players back in her old school.

Rothford caught Mary's eyes analyzing him and smiled even wider, thinking that gave him the chance to get closer to her. He was dead wrong.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't think I'm some novice," Mary said matter of factly. Rothford laughed reaching over to run a free hand through the end of her braid. He twisted one of her many curls in his finger, smiling mockingly at her.

"I'm looking," said Rothford. Mary scowled slapping his hand in irritation.

"Well looks somewhere else. I don't know what everyone sees in you, all I see is an arrogant jackass who has nothing but cheap tricks up his sleeves. I'm sick of your damn games. Grow up," said Mary harshly picking up her bag with a huff. In the perfect moment, the bell rang loudly through the hallways, giving Mary the supreme chance to escape to lunch.

Hopefully Rothford would leave her alone then and there, and she could go on with her own life.


	10. Chapter 10

Fifteen minutes after escaping Daniel Rothford, Mary had a plan fully set in motion, as if her angry and rattled brain had been thinking it the whole time. She ran through the busy darken winter light, ducking past tall students, weaving into the music hall without bothering to call Zoe. She had debate team and honestly Mary wanted the time to herself.

Mary entered the music room like it was heaven itself, no teachers, no annoying bitchy girls (oops she had to avoid saying that word), and most importantly, no self-possessed idiot to keep bothering her.

With a heavy sigh, Mary cuddled into the far corner of the room where the light of the winter covered window shined gracefully. Mary never turned the lights on in here; technically she wasn't even supposed to be here. But it was more than that, the darkness made Mary feel safer, more hidden from everything else. No spot light to suddenly come in and intrude on her peace, just the darkness and wisps of sunlight that floated elegantly in the air.

Pulling out her notebook, Mary slanted against the brick wall relaxing her body as she wrote. The words came spilling out of her like water from a bottle, no constraint, and no blockage. Her brain was like a word machine, drilling again and again. She was Jane Eyre; she was the nineteen-year-old girl, filled with passion, filled with the heat of knowledge and faith.

There she was in the arms of Mr. Rochester, listening to the humming of his heart, feeling the raising and falling of his chest as he breathed, taking in his sweet smell . . . She was no bird to be taken by this wind. She was free, her wings flying through the airs of Britain. Through the fogs of rain, and through the storms of spring. They're no constraint to her travels, where her should begged to seek refuge . . .

"What are you writing," said Callum peeking suddenly over Mary's shoulder. Mary let out a terrified shriek holding her notebook to her chest instantly. Her breathing became hard, her heart beating as fast as a humming bird.

"Are you mute? Don't you know how to announce yourself, or even say hi!?" Mary yelled in outrage. Callum raised his hands up in defense, his expression apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, darling. I just got curious and forgot-"

"Don't call me 'darling'," Mary muttered unintelligently. "It's demeaning, and learn to announced yourself. God." Mary raised her hands in exasperation looking away.

"What are you writing anyways?" Callum asked his eyes pondering on her notebook. Mary's hands tightly grasped the notebook, pulling it safely behind her.

"What's with you F4 people? Can't you all just leave me alone for once? First Rothford and now you." Callum frowned at her forgetting the notebook it seems.

"Daniel? What about him?" Callum asked in interest.

"I don't even know. The guy just wants to push my buttons-why are you here again?"

Callum gave her a bigger smile waving a lunch box in front of her. "You agreed to have lunch with me remember? I brought you and I lunch for today. I hope you're not allergic to anything?" Callum held back the lunchbox eyeing her carefully, waiting for an answer. Mary giggled at the face grabbing the lunch bag forcefully. How could she say no to free food?

"Nope. I was going to tell you off, but since you have food, I'll be lenient."

"Well, now I know how to gain your favor in the future," said Callum grinning at her. "But in all seriousness, what did Daniel want with you?" Mary paused over the sandwich she unwrapped to stare back at Callum. His stern expression startled her, what did he care?

"Uh, um," she said her eyes looking down. Why was she so nervous now? "He just went on about me having to treat me better. Utter nonsense really. He just wanted to get under my skin. I swear your friend is a five year in disguise." Mary ended in a light to get rid of the weird atmosphere that was wrapping around the both of them. She took a smooth bite off her sandwich, her stomach growling gratefully at the chance of food. She hadn't eaten anything since 7 am.

"You alright?" Callum asked scooting to sit next to her. Mary grunted a yes scuffing down more food. God she was starving.

"You don't seem alright. You seem sad." Mary masked a laugh, what the heck did these guys know about her anyways? Why didn't they always need to over analyze her? Pushing away her snarky side Mary smiled gratefully at him. No need to cause fights with someone nice enough to bring her lunch.

"It's not sadness. I'm just tired, I didn't get enough sleep last night,' said Mary. Callum raised his eyebrows in concern.

"Why not?"

"School," Mary answered taking another bite of her sandwich.

"I don't understand," he said with a frown.

"What else could it mean? I had school work to do," Mary said sharply. Well that wasn't entirely true. After finishing her homework, Mary had spent most of the night writing on her laptop, sleep evading her until 3 am.

"That book I returned to you," Callum said resting his hands behind his head, staring calmly at the ceiling. "What's it about?" Mary nearly choked on her water staring back at Callum in disbelief. She remembered, that day, he had given her back the copy of Jane Eyre she lost.

"Jane Eyre, one of the best works of British literature known in history," said Mary slowly. Callum didn't reply waiting for more explanation, but Mary couldn't give any. She was too horrified.

"I'm not even fully British and yet I know about Jane Eyre. How is it that you don't even recognize the title?" Mary knew she should calm down, breath, think in Callum shoes. But her inner fangirl totally took over her self-control.

"Don't you know how much you're missing out!? Dude, read it! Read it!" Mary demanded shaking Callum by the shoulders. His eyes widened at her bold move, a grin forming on his pretty face (could she use the work 'pretty' on a boy? It fit more than 'handsome'. He looked too much like a puppy.)

"First, I'm not fully British either, so I think I can be excused. Second, I'm not into the classics, I'm more of a modern literature guy. You know like dystopian. And third, I think you need to breath." Mary ignored the last comment fully digesting everything else.

"Wait. What do you mean you're not fully British?" Mary asked letting go of Callum's front shirt, relaxing against the wall.

"My mother's French. She was a model that my father met when he went to a conference in Paris. The rest, as I am told, is history." Callum clapped his hands spreading his arms wide dramatically.

"Huh. I don't really see it," Mary pondered analyzing Callum's features with a deeper scrutiny. Callum laughed wiping the hair from his hand.

"Well answer my question. How are you 'not fully British'?" He raised his fingers in quotation signals. Mary got nervous all of a sudden, not liking it when people asked about her background.

Just brush a bit, she though to herself before answering. "My father was British. He met my mom when he moved to New York. I got dual citizenship so me and my little brother live here now," said Mary quickly. She didn't dare look back at Callum, hoping to God that he would end it there.

Callum didn't say anything though; he just continued to stare up at the ceiling, appearing to be deep in thought. Silence filled the room, which suited Mary just fine. They both finished eating in silence, letting the relaxing air of the room fill their bones and clear their heads of any stress.

When the bell rang for the end of lunch, Mary got up quickly throwing her things into her bag. Callum raised as well, his eyes drooping tiredly.

"Why do you always look like you just woke up?" Mary asked opening the door.

"Because I'm always half asleep," Callum answered honestly. He turned his face over to her direction. "You're going to Physics today right?" He asked suddenly. Mary's mind went into a sudden alert at the reminder, crap that was the class she had with all of the F4, how could she have forgotten?

"I was." she mused anxiously. "But now-"

"You should go. I don't think the others will cause any trouble, it's sort of getting old." Mary's head snapped at this.

"What?!" she said sharply.

"Yeah. Will and Josh are getting bored really. They never were really into the whole red mark streak to start with. We all thought you were just going to quit school after a few weeks. But when you didn't, it started to get tiring. Anyways, Will and Josh are more interested with women; they have better things on their minds. It's mostly Daniel who's focused on getting at you," said Callum.

Mary remained silent allowing this knowledge to run through her mind. Mary had always hoped that the F4 would finally leave her alone, but this sudden quiet period only made Mary more nervous. She had always known that Daniel Rothford was a pigheaded idiot, but he was still dangerous. There was no telling what he would do to her now that it was only between him and her.

"Maybe he would go after Zoe?" Mary murmured to herself. Her eyes were plastered on the floor, staring intently at it, but never really seeing the rows and rows of squares. She would have to keep close to her friend now that Daniel Rothford was so intent on getting to Mary.

Before Mary knew it, she and Callum had arrived to the door of their Physics class. Not bothering to wait for Callum, Mary took her usual seat, hulling out her usual notebook, hoping for a chance to read over her writing. It was a tedious job and Mary hated it (her writing always sucked beyond measure), but it was better than thinking any more on Daniel Rothford's potential revenge. Those thoughts only unnerved her and she didn't need to deal with that stress right now.

While reading Mary kept her attention alert, her ears open for any sign of dilemma (trouble was more like it). Mostly she heard the rumbling of useless student gossip. There was a new One Direction CD (nope), news about the fall dance (nope), rumors of a pop quiz (crap she forgot), and more useless stuff . . ..

Mary sighed, groaning as she laid her head on the desk in fatigue. She was too tired for this, why didn't she just go to public school? Mary measured her breathing carefully, = not wanting to go into another panic, but also cautious not to fall asleep. And that's happened before . . .

"Oh my god, it's Daniel! He's so hot! I'm so glad he decided to come to class," a girl at Mary's right squealed. Mary let out an exasperated breath. Stupidity. Oh stupidity, how do you never cease to amaze me, she thought grumpily? Mary heard the talking in the room cease, an awed and terrified silence following. Mary didn't raise her head. Her body was so tired . . .

"Hey American, I didn't finish talking to you," Rothford muttered in front of her. Mary peeked through her thick eyelashes. Rothford had taken the seat in front of her. His head was bent down so no one else could hear him as he talked with her. Mary groaned again moving her head so her cheek lay flatly on the desk's top.

"Go. Away. Dumbass." Mary said it slowly letting her voice roll on. She closed her eyes; maybe she could nap for a few minutes . . .

"Listen you-," he whispered angrily.

"My sleep right now is more important than you. Go away," Mary groaned dismissively wrapping her arms around her head.

Rothford opened his mouth as if to argue some more, but got cut off at the sudden arrival of the professor. Thank God, Mary thought raising her head once Rothford turned away.

All the seniors in the class the had noticed the definite increase in coursework expected in many of their class, coupled with the college entrance applications many had straddling at home. However, like many teachers here, Dr. Simmons could have cared less and decided to assign three more pages of homework and add a test the next week. The whole class gave a particularly loud groan at the size of the assignment list for this week.

Shrugging Mary decided to zone out for the rest of the class, opening her textbook as Dr. Simmons rushed out the door to grab more copies. Mary flipped through her tattered notebook searching for an available blank page to use. She didn't have time to start her homework though when a massive hand planted itself on her book. Mary could swear she felt a vein pop in her head in irritation.

"Do you mind?" she asked acidly, not bothering to look at Rothford.

"I wasn't finished talking," Rothford said. Mary breathed out heavily rubbing her temples in impatience.

"I am. Just go away, Rothford."

"Whoa that's a first," said Will Rhys his voice teasing. He laid his elbow on Mary's shoulder, kneeling on the ground so as to be included in the conversation. "A girl shooing away Dan. Is she deranged?" Rhys leaned over to get a closer inspection of her face, feigned curiosity coursing his expression. His wide blue eyes looked her up and down giving her a nasty smirk.

"She isn't much," said Josh McGhee standing beside Rothford's desk. Mary held her breath. Ignore them. Ignore them. Ignore them, she thought to herself.

"What do I owe the annoyance?" Mary asked sarcastically turning away from Rhys. Rothford narrowed his eyes at her when she gave him a self-satisfied smile. No way she was letting his goons demean her.

"I believe the word is pleasure," said Rhys tapping her nose. Mary slapped his hand away giving him a dirty look. Rhys laughed leaning further into her desk.

"With you boneheads it never is," said Mary opening her textbook again.

"Guys what's going on," called Callum. Mary paused for a brief moment peeking to her right. Rothford noticed this and gave her a measuring look, keeping silent all the same.

"Ah Cal. I was just wondering why Dan's usual appeal isn't striking our friend here in any way," Rhys said motioning in her direction. Mary rolled her eyes closing her book dramatically.

"What do you want? Out with it," Mary spat crossing her arms over her chest. She also crossed her legs, it was her battle position, and she knew it made her feel badass.

Rothford though didn't say a word his expression suddenly anxious.

"So serious," McGhee mocked puckering his lips at her. Mary spared him only a second of a glance before narrowing her eyes back at Rothford.

"What? Come on you've been babbling all this time. Just out with it-"

"Is the loud voice a commoner's thing? Or do you just have no filter?" Rothford interrupted. He crossed his arms as well mimicking her expression as he did. Mary felt her temper rise. As she started to rise from her chair she felt a firm hand hold her down.

Glancing up, Mary was surprised to see Callum holding her down giving Rothford a stern look.

"Dan, I don't think now is the time. The professor will be back at any moment," said Callum squeezing Mary shoulder. Mary got the hint well enough. Don't try anything now, you'll regret it. Hands gripping the sides of her desk. Mary kept her eyes down, willing her body to calm down.

"Cal, what the hell? I just got started," Rothford said in outrage. Mary snorted, her rage nearly dissipated at that point. Callum's hand was still on her shoulder and Mary couldn't get herself to look at him. If she did her face would betray her, probably turn scarlet red at the sight. Ugh, she did not need Rothford or his goons to see that.

"Dan, you'll have other times to do as you wish. When have I been one to stop you? But this isn't the best time." Callum's voice dropped to a low whisper, noticing finally the dozens of heads staring at their direction. Mary flinched at the realization, how long had they been the class show?

As if to save her from salvation, the professor finally appeared, her hands filled with papers. At her appearance the rest of the F4 vanished to their seats. Though Rhys conveniently thought to tug on Mary's braid on the way out.

Rothford, however, remained situated where he was, glaring at Mary entirely. Not even looking back at the professor began to pass out the project sheets for the next week.


	11. Chapter 11

"Earth to Mary. You there love,' called a voice at her ear. Mary flinched, the impact dropping her purse to the filthy ground. Clutching her chest, Mary found herself face to face with Callum, his bright blue eyes twinkling upon her, a wide grin plastered on his face. Again Mary imagined the picture of large gold retriever. In front of her, begging for a treat. Staring at Callum silently, Mary had to admit he was good.

"What do you want?" she said sighing at him. Callum's grin broadened, stuffing both his hands within his pockets.

"I just came to check on you. Yesterday was a bit . . . tense. I never got the chance to talk to you. You walked out of there so fast."

Mary nodded, remembering her annoying encounter with the F4 at physics class the other day. As soon as the bell had rung, Mary had dashed out of there with great urgency. Good thing she was in track back in America, at least running would help her out here.

"Well, I'm alive," Mary, said beating her chest in mock salute. "See? Strong as a horse." Callum laughed, wiping away a stray hair from his face. Mary forced herself to look away. No way was she going to get caught staring at a member of the F4. No matter how hot he was.

Mary grimaced, agh why did this have to happen? Why couldn't she keep to herself?

"So, you excited about the field trip today?" Callum asked, his voice hopeful. Or was that her imagination? Mary's lips quirked keeping her eyes trained ahead to the direction where the professors gathered counting the numbers of students.

Today was the all waited for field trip to the Tower of London, where the students would get partnered up fill out some dumb worksheet until they were given free reign. It was one of the perks of being a fourth year at the school. Here they all were, gathered at the entrance hall of the school, readying for the pick up, Mary's gaze also out for Zoe.

Figures, Mary thought glancing at the groups of girls giggling and taking turns between staring at Callum and their pamphlets.

"Somewhat. I haven't been to the Tower, and I am quite curious to see the place where Anne Boleyn died." Callum grubbed and bore down at her in surprise. Mary laughed patting Callum on the shoulder as if to calm him.

"What? Surprised that I actually know something?" Mary asked. Callum blinked, probably trying to figure out something in reply.

"You know who Anne Boleyn is?" he asked doubtfully. Mary rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I do. She's basically the reason why the entirety of Britain is committed to an Anglican church and a basically useless monarchy," Mary said.

"Well, well. Brains and beauty," Callum said poking her on the shoulder. She slapped his hand away.

"Those things aren't mutually exclusive you know?"

"Oh I know, I just thought I would compliment you."

Mary frowned, turning her body around to completely face him.

"No it's not, you saying that as if women can't be both," Mary replied outraged. Callum's smile vanished and he raised his hands in a sort of surrender.

"Whoa, Mary. I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it. Bad wording—"

"Extremely bad wording."

"Look—" But before Callum could finish his thought, his voice was cut off by the calling of one of the professors for everyone's attention. Mary held out a hand to stop him, and turned to give all her attention to the professor.

"Now, all of you must be aware that this is an educational trip. I want no silliness going on. No damaging any objects, no causing trouble with the security, and no wandering off. Anyone caught with any of these crimes will find themselves in a months worth of detentions." The whole room was silent, the air dense and heavy at the threat hanging in the air. Mary fumbled with her fingers, watching her classmates as they continued to hush one another.

Mary felt something touch her arm, and glanced back.

"Hey," Zoe whispered tucking to Mary's right side.

"Hi, what too you so long," Mary asked.

"My mom," Zoe mouthed rolling her eyes. The professor began to speak again.

"Now, for this trip we will require you all to work in partners. No wasting time, we are going on this trip to learn, not waste time. You all do that on your own time I'm sure." A number of students began to murmur in the crowd, but the professor continued. "You all will be choosing your own partners, but it has to be someone you don't know. No friends. We want you all to know your classmates, maybe that person you haven't talked to yet and are dying to meet."

Mary held back a scoff. Seriously? What was this the 5th grade? Now they were going to force them to make new friends? What was the point, they were all graduating anyways?

It seemed, that Mary wasn't the only one annoyed at this new relegation. Many boys booed, the girls letting out loud complaints against the professor. Mary could have sword she a fu-

Cough. Cough. The professor continued to fake cough, until the noise died down and the students again fell silent. He smirked victoriously, and pulled out his ancient looking clipboard.

"Now, anyone want to start, and present a god example?" Said the professor. No one replied, heads turning, people muttering questions under their breath. Indeed, who was going to be the brave soul?

"Mary. What do we do? We don't know anyone," Zoe said sadly. Mary squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry. No one will pick us, so we'll be together by default anyways." She silenced herself hearing the voices of a couple students as they volunteered first. She caught sight of two members of the F4 standing, Josh and Will, both smirking at one another.

"I'll have Zoe," Josh called turning and pointing at Zoe who was gripped to Mary's side like a branch to a tree. Zoe stiffened at the sound of her name, her grip in Mary's arm tightening in anxiety. Mary inhaled a sharp breath, her fist clenching in anger.

Josh smirked at the pair of them, blowing a mocking kiss in Zoe's direction. Oh what she would give to slug him hard.

The professor, however, seemed oblivious to the whole encounter merely tallying off in his notebook, unaware of the harassment that was waiting for Zoe. Mary moved to block Josh's view of Zoe, glaring daggers at him. Fingers wrapped around Mary's arm softly, and Mary didn't have to look to see that it was Callum.

"It'll be fine, he won't do anything," he said into her ear. "Josh and Will just like to tease. It's completely harmless." Harmless? Mary thought bitterly. These guys just want to annoy Zoe, make her feel intimidated until they could get a laugh out of her.

Zoe poked her shoulder, dragging Mary a little to the back in order to speak. She hunched over, positioning Mary so that no one could see or try to interrupt their conversation.

"Mary, I think you should call Callum's name," Zoe hushed peaking over to see no one was coming.

"What!" Mary hissed. "What the hell are you saying?!"

"Come on, you know him. He seems like a nice guy, and you won't get harassed by anyone." Mary's face boiled. Heat swirling around her body as if she were a teapot. She couldn't be alone with him, no! Mary already had to hold in that he was attractive . . .

"Zoe, I don't know . . . "

"I know I know, you can't stand anyone here. But can't you hold it in for once." Mary scoffed at her.

"Hold what in?" said Mary. Zoe raised an eyebrow, her eyes calculating with doubt.

"Your sarcasm, your annoyance with everyone in our school. Don't forget, not everyone is me, and not everyone will find your anger to be hilarious. Some might see you as rude."

"I know that Zoe," Mary said through gritted teeth, her irritation escaping from within. "But I am not calling Callum's name. I don't want to end up as a target for the every girl in our grade. Did you miss the way they all stared at him?" She pointed her head ahead, staring briefly at the girls who were secretly taking photos of Callum from behind him.

Zoe stared at them in a combination of shock and amusement.

"Well, you're already Daniel Rothford's target. It can't be worse than that," she lamented. Mary laughed bitterly.

"No, girls are worse. From my experience, high school girls are evil. Trust me on this, angering them will make our lives a living hell."

"Mary! Come one you need to—"

"Mary Elson!" called a horribly familiar voice shouted. Both Mary and Zoe flinched, the voice hitting them as if it had been shouted in their ears. Sweat dripped down Mary's forehead, her hands turning clammy.

Please don't let that be who she thought it was. Please. Please. Mary lifted her head, and to her dread, found the whole of the hall staring at her. Many of the eyes looking upon her were bathed in shock, but here a there she caught the pure hatred of some of girls.

Rothford was walking up to her direction, a self-satisfied smirk plastered upon his annoying mug. Mary's back to everyone else, she straightened up, staring back as he came to stand a few feet from her and Zoe.

The professor let out a couple words of acknowledgement, before continuing to call out names.

"What the hell is this?" Mary spat, not bothering to downplay her annoyance.

"What was what?" he asked feigning innocence. His lips puckered, his eyes becoming wide and child-like. His arms were crossed over his massive chest, emphasizing how huge he was. Mary had to lift her chin up to even look at his face. If Mary didn't he was such an asshole, she would have believed her himself.

This act only raised her temper even more. She took a threatening step forward, but Zoe pulled at her arm desperately, whispering, "Not here. He's not worth it,"

"You know exactly what, you pretentious douchebag," said Mary. The smile on her face vanished, cold anger searing in his eyes. "Oh, did I strike a nerve?"

"Mary," Zoe hissed, clawing at her jacket.

"I'm fine, Zoe," said Mary dismissively. "Let's go." Giving Rothford one last glare, Mary walked ahead, shoving past Rothford. She, however, didn't get too far, as a strong hand reached for hers pulling her back roughly.

"What the hell?!" she screeched trying to pull free. "Let go!" Mary glanced about and found that no one was watching them anymore, people now fumbling their way out of the door to the buses.

"Dan, I don't think—"

"Shut it Cal," Rothford snapped dragging Mary out of the hall and outside. Zoe tried to follow, but Mary caught sight of Josh blocking her path, before the doors shut in her face.

"Get off me!" Mary yelled loudly, not needing to worry about the professor. She smacked her fists at his arm, her feet struggling to keep up with his fast stride. Rothford ignored her holding her tightly as they walked to the parking lot. Mary's blood froze, her fear spiking up. What was he going to do to her? He wouldn't . . ..

Adrenaline kicking in, Mary fumbled in her brain for a plan, something to get away from this monster. Finally reaching his sleek car, Mary twisted her fingers in the skin of his arm, pinching him extremely hard in effect.

"Agh!" he gruffed loosening his hold on her. Taking advantage of the opening, Mary whipped her hand off, slamming her foot into the toes, before pushing him. Rothford let out cries of pain, landing his back to the car's door.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" Mary roared. She was heaving; her breathes becoming gasps as she recovered. Never had she had to deal with a guy like this before. Guys usually backed off when they saw her anger, but this boy . . . He was too strong, dangerous. Dragging her didn't seem to even faze him.

"God, you really are a heathen," said Rothford spitting on the floor. Mary grimaced in disgust; she hated it when guys did that.

"You're atrocious. All that money and no class." Unlike Callum, a voice said smugly in her head.

Again, Mary found herself wondering why someone like Callum would even be a friend with an idiot like Rothford. One of those mysteries.

"You're really pissing me off," Rothford growled whipping the front of his jacket absently.

"Ditto," Mary seethed. "What was that in there? Why did you call my name?"

Rothford crossed his arms, leaning his body against his car assessing her with an amused tint in his eyes. Something she so wanted to smack.

"I'm following the advice of the professor. Try to meet new friends," ROthford said smugly.

"Don't give me that crap!" A sudden streak of pain spread across her head and Mary stopped short. She weaved her fingers over her forehead, the pain leaving her speechless for a few moments. God, this wasn't her week. She had had nearly no sleep the night before, and now this.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Mary gave Rothford a leveled look. Seriously, dealing with Jaime was easier than this guy.

"Do whatever you want," she let out, turning to head toward the buses. "I'll work on the assignment on my own. Just leave me alone."

Mary headed toward the direction of students who were huddling toward the busses in a long line. She couldn't catch sight of Zoe or Callum, leaving an uneasy feeling inside her gut—

"Where are you going?" Rothford asked blocking her path. Mary stopped short before she could slam into his chest. They were inches apart, so close that Mary had to hoist her head up to meet his eyes.

"Towards the busses. Go away," said Mary waiting for him to move. He didn't; instead, he took a step closer to her. What the hell is he doing, she thought, having to literally swallow the impulse to back away? No way was she going to show that he scared her.

"Get in the car. I'll take you. You'll only slow everything down if you go there."

"You mean where the rest of the students are," Mary said skeptically. Honestly, did he think that she was stupid, that she would just follow him anywhere he asked? "You do realize I wasn't born yesterday. Or are you that stupid?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake," Rothford muttered rolling his eyes. He grabbed Mary by the jacket, opening the passenger door of his car.

"What are you doing?! Stop it! Ooof," said Mary landing hard inside the car. Instantly, she reached for the car door, only to have Rothford push her head further in before slamming the door in her face.

Slurs of swear words and curses escaped her mouth as she tried to open the door, only to find that it was locked. Rothford strode into his seat turning the key into the ignition. Mary glared at him loathingly. Never in her entire life had she wanted to commit murder so much as she did now. She was going to make him pay that bastard.


End file.
